Flower Rangers
by Jenny Flint
Summary: [TERMINADO] La versión más anormal, amoral e ilógica que podría haber existido de los Power Rangers. Basta decir que tenemos tres florecitas y dos hiedras venenosas
1. Capítulo 1

Y treinta y cinco millones de años después de que me pidieron este fic... al fin lo empiezo...  
  
Dedicado a Linet, por estar jorobe y jorobe y jorobe para que escribiera esto ¬¬ aaah, como se ve que de plano cree la gente que no tengo nada que hacer... o.oU de hecho, no tengo nada que hacer. n-nU En fin!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
-  
FLOWER-RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
iQue habla del porqué no debes ponerle nombres raros a tus hijos/i  
  
Esta "trágica" historia comienza una mañana de primavera, con lindos pajaritos cantando, las florecitas cargadas de rocío y todas esas cosas que hacen vomitar a la gente no afecta a lo cursi. Camino a la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado, iba el joven Cossy Manigüis Bugarín, caminando apresuradamente, de un modo evidentemente... gay... aunque claro, no podemos juzgar a nadie por el hecho de que use top rosa, pantalón blanco a la cadera y zapatos, también rosas, de plataforma (n/a: guácala... quien en sus cinco sentidos se vestiría así?!?!?!?)... en fin... que el sujeto citado en antecedentes, de repente, se vio rodeado por una luz deslumbrante con un ligero tono rosa... y desapareció.  
  
En otro lugar, Margarito Rodolfo Vergara y Agapito Flores Buendía también se dirigían a la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado, también de prisa, porque también se les había hecho tarde, y también se veían gays, quizá porque lo eran, eso nunca se pudo averiguar, quizá en un futuro sí, y me refiero a ellos en tiempo pasado porque también unos rayos de luz deslumbrante, uno con ligero tono verdecito y otro con un ligero tono amarillito, los rodearon, y también desaparecieron.  
  
Y en otro lugar, Tomasa Beatriz Camacho estaba practicando con su patineta en el medio tubo, al ritmo de "Y'all want a single", en vez de estarse dirigiendo apresuradamente a... sí, adivinaron, a la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado, dado que por lo visto pensaba saltarse las clases ese día, igual que llevaba haciéndolo el resto de la semana... cuando un castigo divino, o infernal, la alcanzó, porque ella también fue absorbida por un rayo de luz... negra  
  
Y, finalmente, en la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado se encontraba Gabriela Josefa Monterreal, esperando que empezara su primera clase de educación Física del día, cuando un rayo de luz deslumbrante de tono azul la hizo desaparecer.  
  
Y los cinco sujetos citados en antecedentes acabaron en una sala en la que los muebles, las paredes y las cortinas eran de un tono de rosa distinto cada uno, y la alfombra blanca, y había arreglos florales por todos lados, y un montón de cosas más que evitaré mencionar por si hay alguien que empiece a tener ganas de vomitar. Y en esta acursilada sala se encontraba una dama con muchas, muchas alhajas, se había colgado hasta el molcajete, y vestía un saco rojo con falda a juego y blusa blanca, que les saludó alegremente.  
  
Dama Descrita Anteriormente Y Que Luego Se Presentará Como Es Debido: hola, queridas! encantada, guapos! (se acerca a saludar de beso a cada uno de los recién llegados)  
  
Cossy: n.n hola! (devuelve el saludo)  
  
Margarito: n.n que tal? (ídem)  
  
Agapito: n.n encantado! (ídem)  
  
Tomasa: ¬¬ quién demonios es usted? (se lava el beso)  
  
Gabriela: ¬¬ se puede saber que hacemos aquí? (ídem)  
  
Dama Descrita Anteriormente Y Que Enseguida Se Presentará Como Es Debido: a eso voy, queridas. Yo soy la Doctora Corazón, para servirles, los guiaré a través de los futuros riesgos que correrán  
  
Margarito: ô.ò riesgos?  
  
Dra. Corazón: (apenada) así es, guapo. Ustedes cinco han sido especialmente seleccionados para enfrentar una terrible calamidad que azotará la ciudad... en cuarenta y cinco minutos  
  
Los Tres: O.O QUE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Gabriela: ah, sí? (sarcástica) bueno, creo que podría habernos avisado antes  
  
Dra. Corazón: (más apenada) lo intenté, querida, lo intenté, pero por lo visto sus celulares son de otras compañías y el mensaje no les llegó a tiempo  
  
Justo en ese instante, los cinco celulares sonaron, ya que acababan de recibir el mensaje de la Dra. Corazón  
  
Dra. Corazón: el tiempo apremia. Permítanme darles el poder para enfrentar a su enemigo... marquen 28774 y griten "Flower Rangers, Malva Storm!"  
  
Tomasa: ¬¬ primero muerta  
  
Gabriela: ¬¬ no creo que se necesite el dichoso gritito  
  
Dra. Corazón: n-n no se necesita, pero luce más si lo hacen  
  
Tomasa y Gabriela: aash (ponen los ojos en blanco y marcan)  
  
Cossy, Margarito y Agapito: (marcan) n-n Flower Rangers, Malva Storm!!!!!!!  
  
Y ahora observamos una de esas secuencias de transformación de los power rangers, y después de todo ese rollo inecesario pero que justifica el sueldo que reciben los encargados de Efectos Especiales y los de Animación Gráfica, los Flower Rangers están listos para la acción. Cossy es el Rosa, Margarito es el Amarillo y Agapito es el Verde, los tres en Tonos Pastel; mientras que Gabriela es la Azul Marino (o quizá más que Marino, la idea es que el azul está muy muy oscuro) y Tomasa es la Negra.  
  
Dra. Corazón: n.n MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO. Ahora que ya tienen los trajes, les falta practicar las poses que vayan a usar  
  
Gabriela: poses?  
  
Cossy: yo me encargo!! (acomoda a todos en unas poses que realmente enfermaría si las describiera, así que no lo haré)  
  
Agapito: (suelta un gritito, sin moverse) ME ENCANTA!!!  
  
Dra. Corazón: MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO  
  
Tomasa: debes estar bromeando...  
  
Cossy: gracias  
  
Gabriela: ... ya podemos dejar de posar?  
  
Dra. Corazón: en un minuto, querida. Sólo déjame tomar una foto (sale y regresa con una cámara) n.n muy bien... un segundo más  
  
Para enojo de la Dra. y "los muchachos", Gabriela y Tomasa cambiaron de pose, la primera se puso en una que hacía notar sus musculosos bíceps, tríceps y todos los -íceps que tenga, y Tomasa se puso de semi-perfil, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, la cara mirando al frente y los brazos cruzados al frente a la altura de la mitad del antebrazo, con las manos haciendo "cuernos"  
  
Y así comienza esta desquiciada historia. Dado que no encuentro otra manera de explicar todo lo que tengo que explicar, les daré los "Profiles" de los Flower Rangers  
  
EL ROSA PASTEL: Cossy Manigüís Bugarín. Es coreógrafo, se encargará de todas las poses y cosas de ese tipo que tengan que manejar. Su... "Zoid".. es una Rosa. (Sí, la flor. Por algo se llaman Flower Rangers)  
  
EL AMARILLO PASTEL: Margarito Rodolfo Vergara. Es "modisto". Tal vez le haga algunas modificaciones a los trajes, como ponerles volantes y todas esas cosas que en realidad no nos interesan. Su "Zoid" es un Tulipán  
  
EL VERDE PASTEL: Agapito Flores Buendía. Es estilista. Es obvio que su ocupación resulta inútil para los Flower Rangers, dado que usan cascos y no importa como se peinen. Su "Zoid" es una Orquídea  
  
LA AZUL PROFUNDO: Gabriela Josefa Monterreal. Es Levantadora de Pesas. Consume Esteroides. Estuvo una larga temporada en la Armada Naval, así que tiene una amplia colección de cicatrices que exhibir. Su "Zoid" es una Hiedra Venenosa  
  
LA NEGRA: Tomasa Beatriz Camacho. Es una Vaga Profesional. Rapera, Skater, con amplia afición a los deportes extremos. Tiene un mucho de paranoia y con todos busca pleito. Su "Zoid" es una Planta Carnívora.  
  
Y ya, creo que por hoy es más que suficiente, aparte de que no se me ocurre nada más. Cuídense, pórtense mal y lávense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota, Linet. Voy a cambiar al "malo" porque no me convence mucho. Y, si te fijaste bien y tienes buena memoria (uuuuh... ya estuvo que no XP), te percatarás que le cambié el rol a la Dra. Corazón. Y te advierto que voy a cambiar otras cosas, para que luego no me regañes. =P es que no me convencen, y no se me ocurre como usarlas 


	2. Capítulo 2

y será mejor continuar con esto para acabarlo de una vez y ponerme a escribir yoblade bdeburro-afuerzas.  
  
Se me olvidó decir que también se lo dedico como regalo de despedida porque no tengo dinero ni nada que dar, así que no le compré nada; y que también va dedicado para Nakuru, por su colaboración en el bosquejo de la serie y los personajes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER-RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO II  
  
Que habla del porqué la selección de los Flower Rangers no fue la apropiada  
  
Y, en el capítulo anterior, quedaron integrados oficialmente los Flower Rangers. Ahora, veremos cual será su primera (y quizá última) misión.  
  
-- bueno, podría decirnos cuál es esa "terrible calamidad" que tendremos que enfrentar? -- preguntó Gabriela  
  
-- pueeeees... -- empezó la Dra. Corazón -- a decir verdad no lo s  
  
-- ... -- bajo el casco, los Flower Rangers tenían una cara de · - ·U  
  
-- n.nU es que... no sé que vaya a hacer él, pero... de que va a ser algo malo, estoy segura-- dijo la Dra.  
  
-- "él"? quien es?-- interrogó Cossy  
  
-- ... será mejor que lo conozcan por su cuenta... -- sentenció la Dra. misteriosamente -- de acuerdo... el cataclismo comienza en 10...  
  
-- en 10? en 10 qué? -- preguntó Agapito  
  
-- 9... -- la Dra. continuó con el conteo --8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Y, entonces, la tierra se estremeció con fuerza.  
  
-- Flower Rangers!! detengánlo!! -- exclamó la Dra., y las lucecitas de colores volvieron a salir de la nada y a teletransportarlos --... espero que estén bien...  
  
Y en algún lugar indeterminado...  
  
-- ... tenemos que pelear contra eso? -- dijo Tomasa, fastidiada  
  
-- pueeeeees... eso parece -- dijo Margarito  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ES HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!! -- gritó Cossy, casi histérico... histérica... o lo que sea  
  
-- ESPANTOSO!!!!!!!!!!! -- exclamó Margarito, en el mismo estado  
  
-- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- fue lo único que pudo articular Agapito  
  
-- (¬¬) bah -- dijo Tomasa, dándole un golpe con un tubo a cada uno, dejándolos noqueados-- ni que fuera para tanto  
  
-- lo mismo digo. Ni que nunca hubieran visto un hombre-calamar mutante -- dijo Gabriela, con el tono de quien dice que el día está nublado  
  
-- bueno... veamos para que sirve esta pistola... -- dijo Tomasa, sacando el instrumento antes mencionado, apunta y dispara-- ... yiak...  
  
-- en que cabeza cabe que las pistolas disparen corazoncitos?!?!?! -- dijo Gabriela, mosqueada, asqueada y todos esos "-queadas"  
  
-- ¬¬ acabaron? -- preguntó el Hombre-Calamar-Mutante (HCM)  
  
-- no, pedazo de idiota. -- le espetó Tomasa -- Tienes algun problema con eso? eh?  
  
-- UoU si son ustedes a quienes tengo que enfrentar, no habrá problema alguno -- sentenció el HCM  
  
-- aaaaah, ya cállate -- dijo Gabriela, dándole un puñetazo que lo tumba  
  
-- O¬x'' pa...gar..ás..p-por... e-essso... -- dijo el HCM  
  
-- que te calles, pedazo de idiota -- le soltó Tomasa, llenándole la cara de pintura en aerosol  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! MIS OJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- gritó el HCM  
  
-- QUE TE CALLES, MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE----------------, QUE NO COMPRENDES ---------------- QUE CUANDO DIGO "CALLATE" ES CIERRA LA ----------- BOCA?!?!?!? -- dijo Tomasa, fuera de sus cabales, llenándole la boca de pintura en aerosol  
  
-- ».« (pensando: esto sabe horrible) -- el HCM sale huyendo... estrellándose con todo lo que hay a su paso, porque no ve nada...  
  
-- ... creo que ya terminamos -- dijo Gabriela simplemente  
  
-- menos mal, toda esta ------- farsa de los "Flower Rangers" ya me tenía hasta la coronilla.-- dijo Tomasa, recuperando parte de su calma  
  
-- fue una maldita exageración. Cualquier idiota podría encargarse de ese patético molusco  
  
Y las ya famosas lucecitas volvieron a salir de la nada y teletransportaron a todos de regreso al consultorio de la Dra. Corazón  
  
-- están bien? -- preguntó la Dra.  
  
-- sí, yo diría que sí. -- contestó Gabriela  
  
-- y ahora que ya se terminó todo este patético circo, -- dijo Tomasa-- me largo  
  
-- no, querida, me temo que apenas está empezando. Ese ser no se detendrá tan fácilmente. Vengan, quiero mostrarles algo. -- dijo la Dra.  
  
Despertaron a los Tres Inconscientes y se dirigieron a un "hangar" exageradamente grande que estaba atrás de dondequiera que estuvieran, en donde estaban los "Zoids" anteriormente mencionados  
  
-- éstos -- dijo la Dra., señalando a las gigantescas cosas de metal-- son sus "Zoids".  
  
-- oooooooh..... -- dijo Cossy, semi-extasiado-- son tan... tan... tan bellos!  
  
-- me encantan!! -- dijo Agapito, soltando un gritito de emoción  
  
-- que monadas!!-- dijo Margarito  
  
-- y para qué los necesitamos? -- preguntó Gabriela -- ese calamar era un tarado debilucho.  
  
-- tal vez, pero pasará algo que lo hará crecer hasta que quede tamaño Godzilla, y se pondrá a destruir la ciudad. -- sentenció la Dra.  
  
-- oh, claro, y las florecitas podrán hacer algo -- dijo Tomasa  
  
-- No subestimen el poder de los "Zoids". Son capaces de unirse entre sí para formar un "Zoid" aún mayor. -- informó la Dra.  
  
-- ah, claro. -- dijo Tomasa, sarcástica -- Seguro se convierten en un arreglo floral  
  
-- pueeees... sí. -- reconoció la Dra.  
  
Y entonces volvió a temblar la tierra.  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritaron Los Tres Volteados.  
  
-- rápido, a los "Zoids"!!!! -- recetó la Dra.  
  
-- bah... -- "dijeron" Gabriela y Tomasa.  
  
Y después de que, con muchas maromas y movimientos innecesarios, subieron los Flower Rangers a los "Zoids", empezó otra secuencia de imagénes para justificar el sueldo de los encargados de Animación y Efectos Especiales, y mágicamente apareció el Mega-"Zoid"-Arreglo-Floral-Que-Parece-Hombre-Planta en donde estaba el Hombre-Calamar-Mutante-Gigante (HCMG)  
  
-- vaya! -- exclamó el HCMG -- así que se atrevieron a venir, Flower Rangers!! Prepárense para su fin!!!  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -- gritó Agapito, y empezó a mover una palanca a lo baboso y el "Zoid" empezó a bailar la macarena  
  
-- PODRÍAS CALMARTE?!?!?!?!? -- le espetó Gabriela  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! -- continuó Agapito, sigue moviendo la palanca a lo baboso y el "Zoid" empieza a bailar el Aserej  
  
-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -- gritó el HCMG, quien ante la sola vista del Aserejé, murió desintegrado  
  
-- ... idiotas. -- dijo Tomasa -- Todos son unos idiotas  
  
En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, en el espacio sideral, en una extraña cosa que orbitaba la tierra, un ser maligno observaba la escena con fastidio  
  
-- ...bah. -- "dijo" el Ser Maligno  
  
-- señor? acaso el Hombre Calamar falló? -- preguntó estúpidamente el Achichincle Del Ser Maligno.  
  
-- sí, falló. -- dijo el Ser Maligno con un tono de ira en la voz  
  
-- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! juro que no volverá a pasar!!! -- exclamó el Achichincle  
  
-- más te vale... -- dijo el Ser Maligno, y sale con un susurro de su capa  
  
Y aquí dejamos esta extraña cosa por hoy.

* * *

ok... los dos primeros reviews que estaba casi segura de que iba a recibir. LAS QUIERO!!! MUCHO MUCHO!!! Me iré por estricto orden cronológico de recepción.  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ ahora repítelo en español  
  
Morgan: tú que ca...rrizos haces aquí??  
  
Rogran: n-n vine a petición de Lara  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ no sé que te ven  
  
Rogran: n-n te doy la lista por escrito? es que es demasiado larga  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ ególatra  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ amargada  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ narcisista  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ nihilista  
  
Jenny: YA PÁRENLE!!! n-nU procedamos. Empecemos con Malale  
  
_**O.o ok, estoy soprendida.  
1º: ¿Un fic de power rangers?  
**_  
Jenny: n.nU ajá.  
  
_**2º: ¿Flower rangers?**_  
  
Jenny: n.nUU ajá.  
  
Tomasa: ¬¬ yiak  
  
Cossy, Margarito y Agapito: n-n Flower Power!!!  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ heeeey!!! no se atrevan a profanar la filosofía del Flower Power con sus labios impíos!!!  
  
Rogran: UoU aaah, ya cállate, seudo-hippie  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ izquierdista  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ nepotista  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ hedonista  
  
Los Demás: YA!!!  
  
_**3º: ¿Doctora corazón?  
**_  
Jenny: n.nUUU ajá.  
  
Dra. Corazón: así es, querida. Para servirte.  
  
Ok, me has dejado shokeada, pero esta gracioso XD Vamos, Agapito, Cossy y Margarito son cucisimos XD (ironia, por si acaso)  
  
Los Tres Aludidos: n-n  
  
_**Me cae bien Tomasa, tiene la misma profesion que yo, la de vaga XD  
**_  
Tomasa: UoU chido.  
  
_**¿Quien es el malo?. ¿Y de donde ha salido la Doctora cursi?. je, definitvamente esto promete Actualiza pronto:  
Malale  
**_  
Jenny: eeeeh... La verdad es que no tenía muchas ideas para esto al principio, pero creo que ya me he metido bien en la historia así que sí, podríamos decir que esta chorrada promete, pero no hay garantías de que cumpla. Y el malo...  
  
Rogran: n-n ésa es la mejor parte.  
  
Jenny: eeeeh... tengo que reconocer que ni siquiera yo sé quien es el malo  
  
Todos los Presentes: ô.o eh?  
  
Jenny: ».« los del casting todavía no me lo dicen!! hábrase visto??  
  
Los Del Casting: [risas-malvadas]

* * *

Rogran: y ahora sigue Lara  
  
_**XD, jojoojjojojojojo, pobres chicas Gaby y Toma (¿puedo decirles así? es que sus nombre son muy largos),  
**_  
Gabriela: ... como quieras  
  
Tomasa: ... me vale  
  
_**mira que tener que aguantar a semejante trío de cursis... vomité toda la comida con las bobadas de esos tres y la sala de la Doctora Corazón.  
**_  
Los Aludidos: ¬¬  
  
Dra Corazón: ¬¬ evidentemente, ALGUIEN está amargada  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ cállese, alcahueta de cuarta!!  
  
Dra Corazón: ¬¬## alcahueta de cuarta?!?!?!  
  
_**¡Yo quiero que esto continúe pronto!¡Está chido! Pol cielto... ¿en este fic quién te ayudará con los reviews?  
**_  
Jenny: u-u en realidad tenía pensado encargarme yo solita, n-n pero es más divertido así.  
  
_**¿Rogran (¡sí, por favor!)?  
**_  
Rogran: n-n tienes un gigantesco poder de convencimiento, sabías?? ¬¬ esta ingrata ya me había dejado olvidado  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ mentiroso!! ya se te olvidó el otro fic??  
  
Rogran: · - ·U ah, cierto  
  
Morgan: se preguntarán "de que carrizos está hablando esta loca?" pues bien, ya hay otro fic en puerta, PERO los indejos caones del FF. net lo borraron una hora después de que lo había subido  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ y me dejaron sin actualizar una semana  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ y habría actualizado antes de no ser porque no pude aguantar despierta hasta las 3:47 am del sábado 14 de los presentes, cuando terminaba la suspensión  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ que hinquen a su madére.  
  
Dra. Corazón: que lenguaje es ése para una dama??  
  
Tomasa y Gabriela: je... no ha visto nada  
  
Rogran: señora alcahueta, permítome informarle que ella no es una dama  
  
Dra. Corazón: ò.ó irrespetuoso!! nadie te querrá si sigues así!!  
  
Rogran: [sonrisa-triunfal] en la próxima contestación a los reviews se percatará de que eso no es cierto  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ oiga! sólo yo puedo insultar y fastidiar a Rogran!!  
  
Dra. Corazón: o.O pero bueno!! que rayos pasa aqui??  
  
Jenny: u-u un desastre, como siempre  
  
_**¡Venga, ánimo, que estaamos contigo, wapísima!  
-w-Besos-w-  
**_  
Jenny: n-n vale. Gracias!!  
  
Rogran: hasta otra!! n-n gracias por tu petición  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ y dale. como si te hubiera dejado olvidado por mil años  
  
Rogran: UoU si quiero, me quejo, aunque no tenga porque hacerlo.  
  
Los Demás: ¬¬ se nota

* * *

Cuídense, pórtense mal y lávense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes! 


	3. Capítulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER-RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO III  
  
Que habla del porqué para ser un "Super-villano" debes tener mucho tiempo libre  
  
En el capítulo anterior... ¬¬ ya saben que pasó en el capítulo anterior, así que no tiene caso repetirlo. Bien... los Flower Rangers regresaron los "Zoids" al lugar ese donde estaban guardados... y entonces comenzó un lindo... interrogatorio  
  
-- ya nos puede explicar qué rayos está pasando?!?! -- preguntó Gabriela, fúrica  
  
-- Un ser maligno quiere dominar el mundo, nada más -- contestó simplemente la Dra.  
  
-- ¬¬ para variar. -- dijo Tomasa  
  
Cossy está muy muy preocupado... de hecho, parece niñita histérica.  
  
-- NOOOOOOO!!! NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SI ESE SUJETO CONTROLA AL MUNDO TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ aaaaah, ya cállate -- dice Tomasa, le rompe un florero en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente  
  
-- ...creo que deberían intentar llevarse mejor-- aventura la Dra., con un cierto grado de temor  
  
-- NUNCA! -- es la respuesta de Gabriela y Tomasa  
  
-- mírelos bien!! no matarían una cucaracha ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello!!! -- exclama Gabriela, que empieza a desesperarse  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -- dice Margarito, quien acaba de ver una cucaracha -- ALÉJENLA DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- son insoportables!! saben que? me largo. Por mí, el mundo puede irse mucho a Chihuahua a un baile. -- dice Tomasa  
  
-- ô.ò el mundo puede bailar? -- pregunta Agapito inocentemente. Más bien habría que decir que su expresión rebosaba de idiotez  
  
-- ¬¬ idiota -- es el único comentario de Tomasa  
  
-- bueno, ya basta! -- dice la Dra., un poco fuera de sus casillas -- no me interesa lo que pase contigo, muchachita, pero tienes un gigantesco problema con tu actitud y...  
  
-- ¬¬ bah -- es el único comentario de Tomasa (n/a: otra vez) y se va  
  
-- ò.ó aaah, no!! eso sí que no!!! Tomasa Beatriz Camacho, regresa acá en este instante!!!!! -- exige la Dra.  
  
Tomasa se detiene, y pregunta: -- eh? cómo sabe mi nombre completo?  
  
-- porque resulta -- dice la Dra., completamte. fuera de sus casillas -- que sé todo sobre ustedes!! que parte de "Fueron seleccionados especialmente para esto" no has entendido aún??  
  
-- ¬¬ pues cometió tremendos errores en la selección. -- es la sabia sentencia de Tomasa  
  
-- ya basta!!! no me interesa lo que piensen, ahora son los Flower Rangers y San Seacabó!!! Si no les gusta no es mi proble-  
  
Y la Dra. Corazón se vio interrumpida por OTRO gigantesco temblor... ahora acompañado de un trueno estridente y un rayo deslumbrante y un montón de humo y un Ser Maligno que apareció frente a los Flower Rangers y la Dra. Corazón.  
  
-- o.o ... tú... -- empezó la Dra.  
  
-- [sonrisa-maligna] sí, yo. -- le responde el Ser Maligno  
  
-- ¬¬ quién rayos es ese payaso? -- inquiere Tomasa, con su buena educación  
  
-- [risas-malvadas] soy tu peor pesadilla -- dice el Ser Maligno  
  
-- ¬¬... u-u es un payaso -- sentencia Tomasa  
  
Ser Maligno avanza malignamente por el lugar, y dice: -- así que esto es lo que piensas utilizar contra mí, Doctora? tengo que admitir que es bastante... decepcionante.  
  
-- te sorprenderías. -- es el desafiante riposte de la Dra.  
  
-- no, hace mucho que no me sorprendo... -- es el contraataque del Ser Maligno  
  
-- eeh? ô.o quien es ese? -- pregunta Cossy, por fin despertando de su estado inconsciente  
  
-- ... por favor, díganme que ése no es su líder -- dijo el Ser Maligno, con un dejo de súplica en la voz  
  
-- UoU No es nuestro líder -- le contestan Gabriela y Tomasa al unísono  
  
-- ô.ò tenemos un líder? -- pregunta Agapito, inocentemente  
  
-- eeeh... nop -- responde Margarito, después de unos cinco minutos de profunda meditación  
  
-- cierto! tenemos que elegir un líder!-- exclamó la Dra.  
  
-- -.-U que criaturas tan patéticas... -- dijo el Ser Maligno  
  
-- bueno, generalmente el líder es el Ranger rojo, pero como no tenemos ninguno...-- empezó la Dra.  
  
-- AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NO VAMOS A TENER LÍDER!!!!!! -- dijo Agapito, con el aire de la niñita histérica que es  
  
-- tranquilo, querido, ya pensaré en algo... eeeh... ya sé! jueguen un disparejo!!! -- resolvió la Dra.  
  
-- ¬¬ . . .-- es lo único que Gabriela, Tomasa y el Ser Maligno pueden expresar en esta situación  
  
-- n-n buena idea! -- conceden Agapito, Margarito y Cossy.  
  
-- dis-pa-re-jo!! -- exclaman los cinco Flower Rangers. Agapito y Margarito tienen el pulgar hacia arriba, Gabriela y Cossy hacia abajo y Tomasa puso cuernos -- ô.ò ah?  
  
-- .... ni loca!!! -- es la contundente respuesta de Tomasa  
  
-- -.-U este va a ser un laaaaaaargo día. -- sentencia sabiamente Gabriela  
  
-- · - ·U eeeeh... pues... -- la Dra. no sabe que hacer  
  
-- ¬¬ a ver a que horas... -- dice el Ser Maligno, se sienta y comienza a leer el periódico  
  
-- creo que tendrás que ser la líder, Tomasa -- dice Cossy  
  
-- NO! -- exclama la aludida -- LO ÚLTIMO QUE QUIERO ES TENER ALGO QUE VER CON USTEDES!!  
  
-- -.- es tu culpa por poner cuernos -- dice Gabriela, continuando con su ataque de sabiduría de la vida  
  
-- y eso que?!?!? siempre se ha jugado al disparejo con cuernos, pistola y cuchillo!!! -- responde Tomasa  
  
Los Demás.-- · - ·U  
  
-- jum ... -- "dice" el Ser Maligno, pensando: "hey! la chica me agrada..."  
  
-- bueno, querida, si tú no quieres ser la líder, elige a alguien -- dice la Dra.  
  
-- bien... pues que sea..... él! -- contesta Tomasa, señalando al Ser Maligno  
  
Los Demás.-- -.-U  
  
El Ser Maligno sonríe Malignamente y dice: -- no, me temo que no puede ser...  
  
-- entonces... eeeh... que sea... eeeeh... -- balbucea Tomasa, pensando: "de tín marín de do pingüé..." -- tú!! -- resuelve, señalando a Cossy  
  
-- ¬¬ no te han enseñado que es de mala educación señalar a las personas?... -- interroga la Dra. -- en fin... entonces, todos están de acuerdo en que el líder sea Cossy?  
  
-- .... no! -- contestan los Flower Rangers  
  
-- yo no quiero que me echen la culpa de todo -- argumenta Cossy  
  
-- yo no quiero que un cobarde tenga la culpa de todo -- dice Gabriela  
  
-- yo no quiero que Cossy se estrese por tener la culpa de todo y se arrugue prematuramente -- dice Agapito  
  
-- yo opino igual que Agapito -- dice el casi-novio del Flower Ranger citado en antecedentes, ósease Agapito; por consiguiente, se deduce que quien habla es Margarito  
  
Tomasa se queda sin habla  
  
-- ¬¬ AAGH, YA ME HARTARON!! -- rugió el Ser Maligno -- EL LÍDER SERÁ EL TAL COSSY, Y EL PRIMERO QUE SE QUEJE SE VA A ENTERAR!!! QUE? CREEN QUE NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ESTAR AQUI ESCUCHANDO SUS TONTERIAS?!?!?!  
  
Los Demás.-- O.O  
  
-- n.nU bien... -- concedió la Dra. -- entonces está decidido. Ahora... en que estábamos??  
  
-- ¬¬ estábamos justo después de la parte en que me burlo de lo ridículo de sus planes -- informó el Ser Maligno  
  
-- bien... entonces sigue la parte en que Cossy te desafía... -- dice la Dra., mirando a Cossy  
  
-- vale... -- concede éste -- no te saldrás con la tuya, Ser Maligno!! los Flower Rangers te detendremos!!!  
  
-- y ahora sigue la parte en que yo me burlo de él. Ejem... Ja! piensan detenerme?? y cómo?? sólo son unos patéticos mortales! -- exclama el Ser Maligno, destilando Malignidad hasta por las orejas  
  
-- aquí dices lo más cursi y choteado que se te ocurra. -- dice la Dra. a Cossy  
  
-- vale... ejem... tal vez, -- empieza Cossy -- pero siempre estaremos unidos y con el poder de nuestra amistad te derrotaremos!!!  
  
-- ... ja... XD -- el Ser Maligno sufre un ataque de risa -- ... no... esperen... ése es bueno... [más-ataque-de-risa] (se calma) pero ya está muy usado  
  
-- de éso se trataba -- dijo la Dra. con una evidente nota de orgullo en su voz  
  
-- lo sé. Bueno... ahora... creo que debo irme y mandar otro ser mutante y chafa para destrozar su ciudad en específico, y si lo logro podré olvidarme de la Tierra porque la serie se habrá terminado. -- dijo el Ser Maligno rápidamente  
  
Los Demás.-- n.n vale! hasta luego!  
  
-- -.-U ... a veces me pregunto como es que los que hacen el casting encuentran gente tan idiota... -- se dice a sí mismo el Ser Maligno  
  
-- n-n nos esforzamos mucho -- es la respuesta de los Encargados del Casting  
  
-- u-u se ve. -- concede el Ser Maligno -- Ahora, parto.  
  
Y, otra vez, hubo un temblor de tierra, un relámpago cegador, un trueno ensordecedor y mucho humo y chispitas que no vienen a cuento pero que se ven muy bien y que justifican el sueldo de los encargados de efectos especiales  
  
Encargados de Efectos Especiales.-- n-n nosotros también nos esforzamos  
  
¬¬ se nota... Y aquí dejamos esta historia por hoy. 


	4. Capítulo 4

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO IV  
  
Que habla del porqué... del porqué... del porqué de ya saben que n.nU  
  
Y, por fin, el día más largo de la vida de los Flower Rangers terminó. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas, dispuestos a descansar, y a despertar al día siguiente con la certeza y el consuelo de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Desgraciadamente para ellos, no es así. Todo fue real. Todo pasó. Todo aconteció. Todo sucedió. Todo ocurrió. Todo acaeció. Todo se efectuó. Todo tuvo lugar. Todo...  
  
-- YA PÁRALE!!! -- interrumpe el Productor  
  
¬¬ vale... algunas personas no aprecian la poesía moderna  
  
-- ¬¬## dirás "paja"  
  
¬¬## osa insultarme, señor?!?!?! ENTONCES BÚSQUESE OTRO NARRADOR!!! (el narrador se va)  
  
-- o.O ... u-u en fin... O.O AAAAAAAH!!! NECESITO UN NARRADOR!!! TU!! (se dirige al que trapea el estudio) tú eres el nuevo narrador!  
  
-- o.O seguro, señor? -- pregunta el aludido -- sí, seguro!! ahora, toma tu nuevo puesto y comienza!  
  
-- n-n bien...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado, Agapito y Margarito se encontraron en uno de los múltiples pasillos...  
  
-- n-n amiguis! tuve un sueño muy raro que quiero contarte! -- exclamó Agapito  
  
-- n-n sho tambien! tú primero, cuenta, cuenta.  
  
-- n-n soñé que tú, yo, Cossy, y unas tales Tomasa y Gabriela nos convertíamos en una especie de Power Rangers  
  
-- o.O curioso, yo soñé lo mismo...  
  
-- o.o no será que no fue un sueño?  
  
-- n-n no, es sólo que las grandes mentes piensan igual. (n/a: ¬¬U perdón?)  
  
-- n-n es verdad -- coincidió Agapito  
  
Y, entonces, una explosión sacudió la ciudad y las mágicas luces absorbe-gente transportaron a los Flower Rangers, ya transformados y todo, al lugar donde una horrible rebanada de pizza viviente atemorizaba a los inocentes ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí a esa hora  
  
-- [risas-sicóticamente-malvadas] mírenme!!! -- exclamó la Pizza Viviente -- estoy lleno de tocino mega grasoso con triple cobertura de queso!!! con la orilla y la base rellenas de más queso!!! soy una bomba!! COMANME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -- gritaron los Inocentes Ciudadanos  
  
-- ».« llamen a Superman!! -- exclamó Uno de los Inocentes Ciudadanos.  
  
-- ».« no! mejor prendan la bati-señal!! -- dijo Otro de los Inocentes Ciudadanos.  
  
-- HOMBRE ARAÑA!!!!!! -- clamó Un Tercer Inocente Ciudadano.  
  
-- Super agente 86!!! -- llamó Un Cuarto Inocente Ciudadano.  
  
-- o.o miren! ahí! nuestra salvación! -- exclamó Una Inocente Ciudadana.  
  
-- quién? -- inquirió El Primer Inocente Ciudadano.  
  
-- LOS FLOWER RANGERS!!! -- dijo Otra Inocente Ciudadana.  
  
-- ô.ò quiénes?? -- preguntaron Los Demás Inocentes Ciudadanos.  
  
-- pues... yo tampoco sé quienes son. -- respondió con toda sinceridad La Otra Inocente Ciudadana.  
  
-- no se preocupen, Inocentes Ciudadanos!! -- emepzó Cossy, en una pose heroica estilo Power Rangers (ósease que daba más risa que otra cosa) -- los Flower Rangers los...  
  
-- No! no me refería a eso!! -- lo interrumpió La Primera Inocente Ciudadana -- allí, allí!! miren!! contemplen a su salvador!!  
  
-- ríndanse!!! todos morirán de indigestión!!! [risas-sicóticamente-malvadas] -- dijo la Pizza Viviente  
  
-- o.o ah! nuestro salvador!! ¡-¡ GRACIAS, DIOS!! -- exclamaron Los Inocentes Ciudadanos.  
  
El Héroe camina con decisión hacia la Pizza Viviente  
  
-- o.O NO!! EL NO!!!!!!! -- gritó la Pizza Viviente, al borde de la histeria -- GARFIELD NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garfield sonríe.  
  
-- vaya... n-n una pizza cubierta de tocino mega grasoso, triple capa de queso y queso extra en la orilla y en la base! mi sueño dorado... (se come a la Pizza Viviente y eructa) perdón  
  
-- nOn nuestro héroe! -- exclaman los Inocentes Ciudadanos, y se lo llevan cargado en hombros, dejando a nuestros héroes solos  
  
-- ... alguien me puede explicar que pasó? -- preguntó inocentemente Agapito.  
  
-- ni idea -- respondió Cossy con absoluta sinceridad.  
  
-- bueno, mejor así. -- dijo Tomasa  
  
Y, entonces, OTRO temblor sacudió la ciudad, y, frente a los Flower Rangers apareció... una masa verde, semi-humaniforme.  
  
-- Flower Rangers!! preparense para morir!! -- les dijo la Masa Verde  
  
-- ataque Gamma! -- indicó Cossy a sus compañeros.  
  
-- eh? cuál ataque Gamma? -- le preguntaron  
  
-- ... perdón, es que lo acabo de inventar. (a la Masa Verde) Nos permites un minuto?  
  
-- dénse prisa -- le espetó la Masa Verde, golpeando el piso con la punta del pie  
  
-- miren, es simple. -- empezó Cossy -- Agapito, Margarito y yo saltamos y le damos una patada voladora cada uno, y ustedes dos le disparan, vale?  
  
-- vale. -- dijeron los demás, Agapito y Margarito con convicción, Gabriela con indiferencia y Tomasa con fastidio.  
  
-- de acuerdo -- convino Cossy, y después se dirigió a la Masa Verde -- ya está!  
  
-- ya era hora...  
  
-- ataque Gamma!!  
  
Y Cossy, Margarito y Agapito saltaron para dar las patadas voladoras, pero cayeron cuando unos disparos bastante certeros los alcanzaron  
  
-- oye! de parte de quién estás?? -- preguntó Gabriela a Tomasa  
  
-- ... quieres bronca, o qué?!?!? -- le soltó Tomasa  
  
-- -.-U no puede ser... -- dijo la Masa Verde. Acto seguido alza las manos y salen un montón de chispitas y humos de colores hacia los Flower Rangers, de quienes también salen chispitas y giran dramáticamente, como si estuvieran mortalmente heridos -- ¬¬ ya, no sean payasos  
  
-- oye, tenemos que sobreactuar -- dijo Agapito, levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado (n/a: ¬¬ porque en realidad nada pasó. Duh)  
  
-- si no, nos corren -- dijo Margarito  
  
Tomasa le dispara a Cossy otra vez  
  
-- oye!! -- dijo éste  
  
-- cállate, imbécil, yo le disparo a quien se me dé la gana  
  
-- -.-U deben estar bromeando... -- dijo la Masa Verde  
  
-- TU TAMBIÉN CÁLLATE!!!! (le dispara a quemarropa)  
  
La Masa Verde empieza a cantar, sobra decir que se ve estúpid... eeeeh... sepa la bola si es la o él, así que dejémoslo así: estúpid. . .  
  
-- oh Dios! oh Dios!  
qué es esta sensación? qué es?, qué es? tan fuerte, ya lo ves... lo sé, lo sé! con ella no podré,  
y si ha de ser así,  
será mejor morir...  
  
Los Flower Rangers callan, asombrados de que alguien les gane en idiotez.  
  
-- MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!!! -- dice Tomasa, y le vuelve a disparar  
  
La Masa Verde comienza a declamar. Se ve ridícul. . .  
  
-- (haciendo extraños ademanes) ...ser, o no ser, he ahí el gran dilema. Quizá debiera fenecer de una vez, y librarme de esta cruel agonía que me embarga, este dolor que llega de la mano de aquella mora...  
  
-- YAAAAAAAAAA!!! SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!!! -- exclama Tomasa, y le pega con un carrito de supermercado en la cabeza  
  
-- x-X  
  
-- ... al fin. -- Tomasa suspira aliviada  
  
Y, entonces, con OTRO temblor de tierra, un extraño rayo golpeó la Masa Verde Semi-Humaniforme Inerte, que empezó a crecer desproporcionada, descontroladamente, hasta alcanzar la altura de un edificio de cinco pisos y, mágicamente, también llegaron los "Zoids" de los Flower Rangers y se "fusionaron" y ahora vemos unos catorrazos entre la Masa Verde Gigante y el "Mega-Zoid", y, después, una extraña secuencia de movimientos del "Zoid" que marean a la Masa Verde y, extrañamente, hacen que se desintegre, y con eso se acaba este capítulo. 


	5. Capítulo 5

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO V  
  
Que habla del porqué no se debe espiar a los del staff.  
  
Habiéndose librado de la Masa Verde, los Flower Rangers regresaron a la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado, pues su afán de estudiar y sus ansias por aprender los consumían, sobre todo a Tomasa... evidentemente estoy mintiendo. Decidieron que, ya que estaban afuera, sería mejor irse por... una pizza, dado que la Pizza Viviente los había antojado.  
  
No aburriremos al lector con las tomas de los Flower Rangers ingiriendo la pizza, ni les trasmitiremos las profundas conclusiones sobre la naturaleza humana que sacó Gabriela con sólo observar la circunferencia de un champiñón, ni la locura temporal que le dio a Agapito, durante la cual se convenció de que el queso de las pizzas se hacía con leche de rata y que él era un gato volador.  
  
En vez de eso, veremos que es lo que hace el Ser Maligno.  
  
-- n-n "Por ti sufro de vértigo y me domina el pánico, entro en estado crítico, es un momento trágico, oh sí! Sufro un proceso químico que roza con lo mágico, espiritual o físico, es un instinto básico, oh sí! Por tiii mataría hasta moriiir, como un suicida si es por tiiii, como un fanático hasta el fin, poooor ti. Como una religióoooooooon eres..." ("Instinto básico", Martín Ricca) -- canta el Ser Maligno, pero lo interrumpe su achichincle  
  
-- o.o Señor? se siente bien??  
  
-- ¬¬ sí. Acaso no puede un Ser Maligno cantar en su Tétrica Morada?  
  
-- o.oU no, señor, no es eso-- responde el Achichincle, nervioso -- es sólo que aún no ha decidido que creatura mutante enviará a aterrorizar al pueblo, Su Malignidad  
  
-- ¬¬## bueno, qué te piensas?? -- le espeta el Ser Maligno -- ya mandé a la Pizza Viviente y a la Masa Verde. Según YO, es más que suficiente por un día, pero lo más probable es que me equivoque, así que si tu superior sapiencia indica que mande a otro de MIS mutantes, será mejor que lo haga -- finaliza mordaz y amenazadoramente el Ser Maligno  
  
-- o.oUU no, Su Malignidad, yo no... -- el achichincle está muriéndose de miedo  
  
-- u-u entonces, si no tienes nada más que decir... -- el Ser Maligno señala la puerta  
  
-- o.oU Sí, Su Malignidad, como usted quiera -- el achichincle sale, temeroso de perder su cabeza  
  
-- u-u ya era hora -- dice el Ser Maligno, suspira, y continúa -- estoy harto. Cómo fue que empezó todo esto??  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}FLASHBACK{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
En el Kinder-Garden Virgen De La Macarena, empezaba una pequeña discusión entre dos de los pupilos.  
  
-- NO!!! -- gritaba una pequeña llamada Corazón -- deben ser bonitos, no fuertes!!  
  
-- CEREBRO DE PAJA!! -- contraatacaba un pequeño llamado Mal Ignus, estudiante de intercambio -- deben ser fuertes, o si no cualquiera les puede ganar  
  
-- n.nU calma, calma -- intervino la maestra -- los "Zoids" de los Rangers deben ser bonitamente fuertes -- dijo en un estúpido intento de conciliar ambas partes  
  
-- USTED CÁLLESE!!! -- le espetaron los dos pequeños  
  
-- mira, niña imbécil -- atacó Mal Ignus -- un día destrozaré a tus estupitontos "Flower Rangers"  
  
-- no son estupitontos!! van a ser los mejores Rangers de la historia!! (n/a: ¬¬U segura?)  
  
-- bien -- dijo solemnemente Mal Ignus, demasiado solemnemente para su corta edad -- tomo por testigos al Sr. Ponejito -- señaló a un conejo de peluche -- y a Don Panzón -- señaló a un oso muy grande y barrigón de peluche -- que perseguiré y daré muerte a los Flower Rangers doquiera y cuandoquiera que aparezcan, y que la cursilería enfermiza me alcance si no lo cumplo  
  
Y todos los presentes guardaron silencio, al tiempo que un rayo deslumbrante surcaba el cielo, acompañado de un trueno ensordecedor y un ligero temblor de tierra  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} FIN DEL FLASHBACK{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
-- Sí -- suspira otra vez Mal Ignus -- esa clase de juramentos persiguen a quienes los rompen y a quienes los cumplen hasta más allá de los confines de este mundo... n-n pero usted sigue conmigo, Sr. Ponejito -- dice, abrazando al conejito de peluche (n/a: ø.ø sho kero Sr. Ponejito también!!!)  
  
-- ¬¬ a callar!!! el Sr. Ponejito es sólo mío. MÍO!!!! -- contesta Mal Ignus (n/a: ¬¬ piérdete)  
  
Y, ahora sí, veamos que hacen los Flower Rangers.  
  
-- FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!!! --exclaman Cossy, Margarito y Tomasa, mientras Gabriela y Agapito terminan de beber unos vasos MUY grandes de refresco. La primera en terminar es Gabriela, quien suelta un soberano eructo.  
  
-- que? mejor afuera que adentro -- se defiende, al ver las expresiones de las tres florecitas  
  
u-u en que estaba pensando? es evidente que los flower rangers no son interesantes. ô.o alguien viene...  
  
-- n-n hola, chicos!!  
  
-- n-n hola, Dra.!!! -- saludan las tres florecitas (n/a: ya me gustó decirles así)  
  
-- que hacen?  
  
-- Vinimos por una pizza -- respondió Cossy  
  
-- ô.o que no tenían clases? -- inquirió la Dra.  
  
-- No -- dijo Tomasa rápidamente  
  
-- estooo -- empezó Gabriela -- aprovechando que está aquí, quisiera preguntarle algo  
  
-- n-n adelante  
  
-- cuál es el trauma del Ser Maligno? porqué pretende dominar al mundo?  
  
-- pueeessss... (pensando: no se los puedo decir) u-u por un amor no correspondido, tal vez  
  
-- ¬¬ no me la creo -- repuso Tomasa  
  
-- ¬¬ pues nadie te pidió tu opinión.  
  
-- ¬¬ pues no estaba hablando con usted  
  
-- ¬¬ pues yo tampoco  
  
-- ¬¬ bien  
  
-- ¬¬ bien!  
  
-- ¬¬# bien!!!!  
  
En fin... volvamos con Mal Ignus... que está viendo la tele  
  
-- corre, corre, corre!!!!!! DEPRISA, VAMOS!!!!!!!!! ............maldición!!! acabo de perder 250 Euros!!! (n/a: ¬¬ sí, Euros. Los dólares ya están muy choteados y los pesos no valen casi nada) ¬¬ maldita sea tu suerte, Tónica Williams!!! (n/a: TT-TT GUEVARA!!! PORQUE ME DISTE LA RAZON?!?!? PORQUE NO ME SORPRENDISTE CON LA PRESEA DORADA?!?!?!?... oh, bueno, la plata no está del todo mal, y ya me lo esperaba. Pero aun así, lo poco que queda de mi corazoncito sufre un poco)  
  
û-ú## que le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?? nadie piensa hacer nada interesante?? ... ô.o eso es!! veamos al staff... empezando por la guionista ... ô.o que dem...?  
  
-- ¡-¡ "Amor mío, no sé lo que paso contigo, no sé lo que pasó conmigo, ¿por qué dejamos de ser buenos amantes y buenos amigos? Amor mío, ¿por qué tenemos tanto frío?, ¿porqué dejamos que el olvido nos congelara la piel y nos dejara en medio del vacío?... ¿qué le pasó a nuestro amor? ¿qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío?... A-a-a-amor mío, te me estás yendo como agua de río... A-a-a-amor mío, estás aquí, pero no estás conmigo..." (Tres De Copas, "Amor mío") ô.o sí? se te ofrece algo?  
  
¬¬ ahora comprendo porque no ha pasado nada. Estás perdiendo el tiempo  
  
-- UoU no, me estoy inspirando.  
  
u-u bien... ahora veamos a los camarógrafos  
  
-- n-n "Llevemos juntos serena-a-ata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel, tú la guitarra y yo, mara-a-acas, como cuando teníamos dieciséis, como cuando teníamos dieciséis, como cuando teníamos dieciséeeeeeeis..." ("Maracas", la versión de Panda) ¬¬ quep?  
  
o.o nada, nada... veamos a las maquillistas...  
  
-- nOn "Me perdonas, mi amor, por decirte la verdad a quemarropa, pero ya me cansé de esperarme a que dejes a esa idiota..." ("En los Puritos Huesos", de no me acuerdo quien) ô.o mande?  
  
u-uU nada. Veamos al director y al productor...  
  
-- No, te aseguro que si despedimos al narrador nos ahorramos... n.nU sí??  
  
¡-¡ nada, nada... en fin... veamos ahora a este agregado que nada más viene cada dos capítulos...  
  
-- "He visto que tienes los ojos de un ángel que mira hacia el cielo buscando amor. He entrado a un lugar prohibido, no puedo salir ...si no es junto a ti... Aunque tengas tú dueño, yo seguiré en pie. Aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré.... El tiempo ha arañado las mentes dormidas, despiertan tus ansias..." (Líbido, "Ojos de ángel") qué quieres??  
  
¬¬ ver que haces  
  
-- ¬¬ pues ya viste. Ya te vas?  
  
¬¬ bah. Mejor dejemos aquí este capítulo y ya

* * *

Rogran: ¬¬ que entrometido el Narrador  
  
Narrador: oí eso!!!  
  
Jenny: ».« cállense!! empecemos de una vez, si no es mucha molestia... ok, va Malale otra vez  
  
_**¡Hola, Jenny, Morgan-san, Rogran, Tomasa, Gabriela, Pobre desgraciado (Es decir, el Ser Maligno) Cossy, Margarito, Agapito y Dr.Cursi! (Buff, ya está. Yo y mi estupida manía de ser educada un minimo cada mes) ¡Ah, y por supesto Lara, ya que estamos! =D  
  
**_Todos: hola!  
  
_**Bien, por supuesto sobra decir que los caps son para partirte de risa (O de una forma mas vulgar, que se dice mucho por aquí ::Tapenle los oidos a la Doc:: pa mearse, cagarse y no tener con que limpiarse XD (En honor de mi querido ex-profesor de Filo, que me he enterado que se va TT, con las preciosas lecciones de léxico que nos daba) Yo tampoco soy una dama XDD)  
**_  
Dra. Corazón: OoO (se desmaya)  
  
Tomasa y Gabriela: SI!  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ aaah, no. Aún no se puede desmayar. (le echa una cubeta de agua encima... bueno, el agua de la cubeta, no la cubeta/balde/cubo como le llamen)  
  
_**Y por cierto, ya que estamos con la Doctora, aunque Rogran pecó de poca modestia (Que raro, verdad guapisimo o), tenía toda la razón. ¡Aquí todas lo queremos mucho, así que ni lo cuestione, ¿capicci?!.  
  
**_Rogran: n-n cierto, quien diria que yo dejaria de ser tan modesto como siempre soy? (a la doctora) [sonrisa-triunfal] capicci?  
  
Dra. Corazón: ¬¬ bah. Siempre habrá un par de locas que les gusten los malos tratos  
  
Rogran: [sonrisa-maligna] ya quisiera usted recibir su dosis de malos tratos  
  
_**O me encargare personalmente de pintarle todo el estudio de negro con letras en sangre (la suya, si me pilla de mala uva ¬¬) que digan "Satanic grups". A ver como hace para que convinen con las cortinas =D si tiene la suficiente sangre para pensarlo.  
  
En fin, despues del intercambio de palabras, viene mi ya acostumbrada rueda de preguntas. (Yo siempre queriendo saber más)  
1º: ¿Exactamente porque escogieron a los flowers Rangers? (Es decir, tres de ellos no sería por su valor y dos de ellas no sería por su amor a las flores)  
**_  
Casi Todos: ... buena pregunta. por qué?  
  
Dra.: eeeeh... no lo sé. Yo sólo me apego al guión.  
  
Jenny: bueeeeeeno... es cuestión de los del casting.  
  
Encargados del Casting: [risas-malvadas] no lo diremos!!!!  
  
_**2º: ¿El pobre Desgraciado (Ser Maligno) no tiene nombre? (es que Ser Maligno es muy largo UoU, me da pereza escribirlo en los reviews, pero como no me ha caido mal el hombre/cosa/lo que sea)  
**_  
Mal Ignus: como ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy Sir Mal Ignus, para serviros si de torturar se trata

Jenny: · - ·U estooooo... que no es más largo escribir "Pobre Desgraciado" que "Ser Maligno"??  
  
Morgan: -.-U sí, lo es.  
  
Mal Ignus: ... sin comentarios.  
  
_**3º: ¿Si Agapito movió siempre la misma palanca como consiguio primero la Macarena y luego el asereje? (Que por cierto, no tuviste piedad con el pobre calamar UU Bueno, que su alma descanse en paz y que piense que al menos no volvera verlo allí donde esté)  
**_  
Jenny: pues simple. Movió la misma palanca, PERO no de la misma forma. Creo que con eso queda claro.  
  
_**4º: ¡¿Porque nombraron a las cucarachas?! (Ok, esto es una pregunta retorica, pero por lo que sea, la proxima vez que sean ratas, gusanos, escarabajos, serpientes, babosas, caracoles, Jason y demás seres adorables como esos, ¿sí?)  
**_  
Morgan: u-u porque últimamente ha habido unas cucarachas invasoras sicópatas dementes que salen sin ton ni son  
  
Jenny: XD me siento como en Matrix o Tomb Raider, con dos latas de insecticida y esquivando los cadáveres que caen de las paredes  
  
_**Bueno, creo que esas son todas. Seguro que alguna se me olvida (con mi "estupenda memoria" ¬¬) pero dejemoslo así, ya la pondre en el próximo review ( Siempre hay próximo, soy asi de pesada =D)  
Actualiza pronto:  
Malale  
  
**_Jenny: ok... bytes!  
  
_**P.D: ¡Rogran, ere lo mas guapo que sale en el fic! O (con mis gustos, claro)  
**_  
Rogran: claro! faltaba más! besos! ¬¬ vio eso, alcahueta de quinta porque no hay de sexta??  
  
Dra.: ¬¬ bah  
  
Jenny: como sea... sigue Lara  
  
_**XD jajajaja [Lara y el Ser Maligno se despatarran por el suelo de la risa]  
**_  
Todos: (viendo inquisitivamente a Mal Ignus)  
  
Mal: ¬¬ que?  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ no te ves muy despatarrado de la risa  
  
Mal: ¬¬ y?  
  
_**jajaajajaja... pero chicas, cómo se os ocurre poner a Cossy de líder. ¡Toma, Gaby, tendríais que matarlos, no darles laureles de mando!  
**_  
Gabriela: u-u fue en un momento de locura  
  
_**XD jojojojojo coincido con la opinión de aquí mi buen amigo Ser Maligno, tenemos para reírnos un rato, jojojojojoj, a costa del trío de idiotas y la Doctora-por-los-Dioses-es-tan-cursi-que-provoca-ataques-al-Corazón (no se quejará, empieza y acaba igual que su nombre).  
**_  
Dra: ¬¬ bah.  
  
_**¡De nada, lindo diablo! Sí, sé que mi poder de convicción es muy grande, pero por tener a Rogran en todos los fics lo multipkico por infinito.  
**_  
Rogran: n-n jejeje  
  
Morgan: -.-U en que estabas pensando, mi misma?  
  
Jenny: n.nU ni idea. Muy probablemente no estaba pensando en nada  
  
_**¡Y todas lo amamos, Doctora Cursi, así que nio te atrevas a decir nada contrra él! ¡O sufrirás mis tormentos por los siglos de los siglos, MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
**_  
Rogran: n-n cero y van dos  
  
Dra: ¬¬ vil suerte de guaperas.  
  
_**cof, cof, ya me salió la psicópata... PERO HABLABA EN SERIO, MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
-W-Besos-w-  
  
P.S: Rogran, precioso, si crees que no vas a asistir a mmi cumplefiesta, te equivocas.  
**_  
Rogran: O.O  
  
Jenny: [risas-malvadas]  
  
_**Vas a acompañar a Jenny (si ella da su permiso, claro).  
**_  
Rogran: O.O soy muy joven para morir, Flint.  
  
Morgan: a mi parecer, ya habéis vivido bastante  
  
Rogran: ¡-¡ por lo que más quieras, no quiero fallecer en una fiesta!!  
  
Morgan: [risas-angelicales] no hay mejor lugar para morir que una fiesta  
  
Rogran: TT-TT Jenny, por favor, "dile que no, y me tendrás pensando todo el..." ("Dime que no", Ricardo Arjona)  
  
Jenny: calla. No digas más.  
  
Rogran: ¡-¡ gracias! sabía que me comprenderías!  
  
Jenny: Lara, Rogran estará encantado de ir, sólo que todavía no lo sabe  
  
Rogran: ¡-¡ malvada... TT-TT malvada!!!!!  
  
Dra: ¬.¬ ja  
  
_**Besos, infierno (se dice cielo normalmente, pero como eres un demonio...)  
**_  
Rogran: n-n bueno, al menos ya vas aprendiendo como me gusta que me traten. ¡-¡ porfa no me mates  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ ya, chilletas. Hemos terminado.


	6. Capítulo 6

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO VI  
  
Que habla del por qué debe evitarse a toda costa caer en la estupidez extrema  
  
... por muy difícil que sea. Es casi imposible, pero se puede con un poco de esfuerzo y determinación... bueno... con bastante esfuerzo, determinación y paciencia. Pero se puede. Eso es lo que importa.  
  
-- oh no... otro rollero no-- dijo el Productor  
  
¬¬ todavía que pretende correrme para ahorrarse unos míseros centavos, y ahora interrumpe mi sabio discurso?  
  
-- soy El Productor, insulso narrador de cuarta. Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.  
  
¬¬## bien! no me interesa. En que estábamos? aaah, sí. Los Flower Rangers se divirtieron mucho, cosa bastante sorpresiva para Tomasa y Gabriela, y para todos los del equipo de producción y seguramente también para quien lea esto. Pero así fue, y, después de ingerir su pizza, se fueron a... a... bueno, se fueron de campamento, en un extraño alarde de locura... Habría que ver que tenía la pizza. En fin...  
  
-- ¿Y como fue que acabaste en el ejército naval, Gabriela? -- preguntó Cossy  
  
-- eeeh... es una laaaarga historia  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}FLASHBACK{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Observamos a Gabriela en una competencia de halterofilia. Ha levantado unas pesas de 286 kilos (n/a: OoO ....Rogran: OoO ... El Productor: OoO ...... el Resto del Equipo de Producción: OoO woah.... ) con relativa facilidad (n/a: más OoO ....Rogran: ajá, OoO ... El Productor: definitivamente OoO ...... el Resto del Equipo de Producción: OoO muchísimo más woah.... ). Y va por el oro!!! Récord Mundial!!!!!! PEEEEEEEEEERO... (Todos: ô.o pero que?!?!?!)  
  
-- Gabriela Josefa Monterreal, está descalificada -- dijo un malvado Juez  
  
-- pe-...pero por qué?!?!?! (Todos: o.O sí, pero por que?!?!)  
  
-- Por haber dado positivo en la prueba del anti-dopping  
  
-- pe-pe-pero... yo no le entro a nada de eso!!!  
  
-- No nos interesa. Somos los jueces y somos malvados y hacemos lo que se nos da la gana. -- fue la tétrica sentencia del Malvado Juez  
  
-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Todos: XO exacto, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) -- gritó Tomasa. El público presente abucheaba a los Malvados Jueces.  
  
Las pruebas se detuvieron como media hora hasta que se callaran, pero como nadie se calló, decidieron continuarlas como si nada, al fin y al cabo, las demás concursantes ya se habían acostumbrado al "ruido de fondo", así que no hubo problema, salvo porque la mejor marca (sin contar la de Tomasa) fue de unos míseros 152 kg (Todos: ¬¬ duh)  
  
Pero la crueldad de los jueces no se detuvo ahí. Oh, no. No se detuvo ahí. Fueron más allá. Oh, sí. Los Malvados y Perversos Jueces suspendieron a Gaby de por vida (Todos: TT-TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!). Pero "Gaby" no se iba a dejar. Oh, no. Ella tampoco se detuvo ahí. Fue más allá. Oh, sí. La pobre e injustamente acusada Gaby pasó a ser la Vengativa Gabriela Josefa Monterreal, y destrozó los autos de los jueces a base de levantarlos y dejarlos caer uno sobre otro (Todos: [sonrisa maligna y mirada siniestra] SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Pero los jueces tampoco se dejaron. Oh, No. No se detuvieron ahí. Fueron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Oh, Sí. Los Malvados y Perversos Jueces Llorones Que Se Llevan Y Luego No Aguantan demandaron a Gabriela. Como el Tribunal que juzgó a Gabriela había visto la prueba y se había indignado con el resultado, no hubo sanción, pero entonces los malvados Abogados de los Malvados y Perversos Jueces apelaron, y el Tribunal impuso como condena a Gabriela Dos Meses en la cárcel, o pedir disculpas, o enrolarse en la Armada Naval por un año. Y Gabriela escogió la Armada.  
  
-- Ustedes son los nuevos reclutas?!?! parecen mariquitas -- ladró el Almirante. Evidentemente, los reclutas no podían responder, sólo quedarse quietos con semblante serio y mirar al frente como si realmente no quisieran ahorcar al Almirante, al cocinero y al lavacubiertas. De cualquier modo, el Almirante prosiguió con uno de esos hermosos discursos motivacionales que dan en la Marina -- Me parece que no llegan ni a lavacubiertas de una chalupa en un río seco. Realmente creen tener madera de marineros?!?! DEMUESTRENLO!!!!!!  
  
-- Señor, sí, señor!!!  
  
-- NO ESCUCHÉ NADA!!!  
  
-- SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!!!!!!  
  
-- BIEN!!! Aquí no están sus mamás ni van a tener niñeras, entendieron??  
  
-- eeeeh... la mía sí.  
  
-- LE PREGUNTÉ, CADETE!?!?!?!  
  
-- SEÑOR, NO, SEÑOR!!!  
  
-- ¬¬ eso creí. No me interesa si eres hijo de la contramaestre, de momento no tienes mayor rango que el que amarra el barco... pero [sonrisa-maliga] veremos si tienes lo que hay que tener (le da un rodillazo en salva-sea-la-parte (Todos: O.O pobre...))  
  
-- O.O  
  
-- LE DOLIO?!?!  
  
-- O.O ...n-no, señor... -- respondió el cabo, aunque su voz decía todo lo contrario  
  
-- Y PORQUÉ NO LE DOLIO?!?!  
  
-- PORQUE ESTOY EN LA MARINA, SEÑOR!  
  
-- bien -- sonrió con satisfacción el Almirante. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con otro cadete.  
  
-- O.O  
  
-- LE DOLIO?!?!  
  
-- O.O ...n-no, señor... -- respondió el aludido, con mayor fortaleza que el otro, en parte porque ya esperaba el golpe y se preparó mentalmente  
  
-- Y PORQUÉ NO LE DOLIO?!?!  
  
-- PORQUE ESTOY EN LA MARINA, SEÑOR!  
  
-- perfecto! -- sonrió con satisfacción el Almirante, otra vez. Y por tercera vez repitió su alevosa acción con otro inocente cabo.  
  
-- u-u  
  
-- ô.o Le dolió?? -- preguntó con curiosidad el Almirante, dado que no había señas de que así fuera  
  
-- u-u No, Señor!!!  
  
-- ô.o porqué??  
  
-- u-u porque son de plastilina, Señor!!!!  
  
Y entre otras extrañas situaciones, Gabriela pasó su temporada en la Marina bastante bien, llegó hasta Capitana de una de las Estaciones de Reconocimiento y, finalmente, regresó a su ciudad natal, donde continuó sus estudios en la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado.  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} FIN DEL FLASHBACK{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
-- u-u y así fue como pas  
  
-- OoO  
  
Y, de momento, no hay más que contar, así que aquí se queda esta cosa por hoy 


	7. Capítulo 7

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO VII  
  
Que habla del porqué se debe llevar provisiones de emergencia.  
  
Y todo sigue igual. Los Flower Rangers siguen en su improvisado campamento, Sir Mal Ignus sigue apostando en las Olimpíadas, y el Equipo de Producción sigue sintiéndose en la Academia  
  
-- n-n "quita los escudos, anda, quédate desnudo y muéstranos tu verdad!! cuesta subir la cuesta, la Academia te despierta. Sueña, lucha y deSmuestra que todo sueño se hace realidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. En la Academia lo vas a lograr. La Academiaaaaa... la Academiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ("La Academia", La Academia. ¬¬U duh)-- canta a coro todo el Staff  
  
¬¬U muy bonito.  
  
-- n-n Gracias.  
  
-- n-n Y para nuestro siguiente número... -- empieza una de las maquillistas  
  
¬¬U lo veremos luego.  
  
-- ¬¬ bah.  
  
¬¬U.... u-u en fin! Veamos a los Flower Rangers.  
  
-- u-u y así fue como me escapé de la correccional la séptima vez -- termina Tomasa.  
  
-- OoO  
  
-- de haber sabido que era tan fácil, -- dijo Gabriela, pensativa -- habría entrado a la correccional en vez de a la Marina  
  
-- en fin...  
  
Y así, los Flower Rangers decidieron dormir por fin, a instancias de Agapito, que insistía que era malo para el cutis no dormir bien (n/a: tiene razón, supongo). Y a la mañana siguiente...  
  
-- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -- gritó Cossy, cual la niñita histérica que es.  
  
-- [bostezotote] =O= quevedo? -- preguntó Tomasa, amodorrada  
  
-- es que... es que...  
  
-- es que qué?!?!? -- preguntaron los demás.  
  
-- es que ya no hay nada que comer.  
  
-- OoO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
-- u.uU ya, cálmense -- empezó Tomasa -- no es como si no pudiéramos ir de cacería o algo así.  
  
-- ir de cacería?!?! y matar a un montón de animalitos que nada malo te han hecho?!?!? -- cuestionó Margarito, que era miembro de Green Peace.  
  
-- bueno, bueno... quedan las bayas y todas esas frutitas silvestres, que no llenarán mucho pero bastará de momento.  
  
-- estoooooo... -- empezó Tomasa -- ¿no sería más fácil...?  
  
-- n-n En marcha! -- exclamaron las tres florecitas, y salieron a buscar los sacros alimentos  
  
Y los Flower Rangers buscaron y buscaron y buscaron y no encontraron nada más que hongos venenosos y otras cosas que no sería prudente comer. Y tenían hambre, mucha hambre. No sabían que hacer. Y entonces, precisamente entonces...  
  
-- MALDICION! -- exclama Sir Ignus -- para una vez que apostaba por el equipo norteamericano, y la muy tarada deja caer la estafeta. Necesito liberar mis tensiones.  
  
Y, una vez más, un temblor sacudió el bosque y frente a los Flower Rangers aparecióse el Disco de Acetato del Mal Nabo (DAMN, para abreviar) (n/a: ¬¬U perdón por un nombre tan idiota)  
  
-- Ea! deteneos en este instante, bellacos! -- exclamó el DAMN  
  
-- o.O .... en fin -- dijo Cossy -- es hora de entrar en acción.  
  
-- Flower Rangers, Malva Storm!! -- exclamaron las tres florecitas marcando el susodicho numerito en el celular. Sobra decir que Gabriela y Tomasa hicieron lo mismo, pero sin el gritito ni las poses ridículas.  
  
-- Feneceréis aquí, os lo digo yo, el Emisario del Excelentísimo Sir Mal Ignus, Conde de D'Edo  
  
-- Aaah, ya cállate -- le espetó Tomasa, al tiempo que le disparaba  
  
-- No os será tan fácil, esbirra. Pues sábete que soy...  
  
-- QUE TE CALLES!!!! -- ahora el proyectil es una gigantesca piedra  
  
-- x.X  
  
-- Al fin... -- suspira Tomasa, aliviada.  
  
Y, en la... morada de Sir Ignus...  
  
-- Maldición!! -- exclama el Señor de la Casa, y, conjurando sus Perversos Poderes, hace crecer al DAMN y empieza otra batallita chafa entre el discote y el zoidzote, obviamente gana el zoidzote. -- Doble maldición!!!... u-u creo que esto de destruir a los Flower Rangers será más difícil de lo que pensé.  
  
Y en la tierra. . .  
  
-- Tengo hambre... -- empieza Cossy  
  
-- Ya sé. Yo también -- dice Gabriela  
  
-- Oigan, ya me van a hacer caso?? -- inquiere Tomasa  
  
-- Que quieres? -- le "responden" los otros cuatro.  
  
-- Miren, los del equipo de Producción ordenaron unos tacos  
  
-- O¬O tacos!! -- exclaman los Flower Rangers al unísono.  
  
-- ¬¬ te dije que no ordenaras tacos -- riñe el director con la guionista (ósease su servilleta)  
  
-- ¬¬ pues todos los demás dijimos que sí.  
  
-- ¬¬ soy el director, deberías obedecerme  
  
-- n.nU debería, pero no. Además, quien puede resistirse a unos tacos del chino?? (n/a: así se llama el puestecito de tacos y pozole. Saben deliciosos. Son mis favoritos)  
  
-- eeeeh... bueno, por esta vez la paso. Vengan, rangers! atásquense!  
  
oigan! yo también quiero tacos!!  
  
-- UoU pues te aguantas -- le dice una de las maquillistas al narrador  
  
¡-¡ no se vale  
  
-- ¬¬ eso te sacas por interrumpir nuestra tocada  
  
-- cierto! -- coincide todo el Equipo de Producción  
  
TT-TT KERO TAKOZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- bah... está bien, ven acá -- dice el director.  
  
¡-¡ GRACIAS, SEÑOR DIRECTOR!!.  
  
-- pero antes tienes que terminar tu trabajo  
  
enseguida!! ejem... aquí se queda este capítulo.

* * *

Rogran: (comiendo) ... ahora me explico tu devoción por los tacos del chino  
  
Jenny: verdad que sí están sobradamente deliciosos?  
  
Rogran: ajá. Bien, empecemos con... con Malale por ser la más rápida para dejar el review.  
  
**"Camon, Baby, Camon Baby, Sexo, Droga y Rock and Roll. No hagas la guerra, y haz el amor. Y la hierba, y la hierba no la pises, fumala. Y menos trabajo, y mas carnaval. ¡Y menos trabajo y mas carnaval!" ("los Yesterdays", Chirigota de ¿1996?, ¿92?. Bah, antes del 20 fijo)  
**  
**¡Hola!. Perdón por lo de antes, pero este fic me recuerda irremediablemente a esa chirigota. (Bonita, ¿verdad?)  
**  
Jenny: n.nU no hay problema. Ya estamos muy musicales por aquí, de cualquier forma  
  
**Ya se ha descubierto quien es el heroe de este fic ¡Garfield! XDD (Yo también quiero pizza).  
**  
Garfield: [sonríe de esa forma que sólo Garfield puede sonreír]así es. Lassagna, por favor.  
  
**Pues en el fondo la culpa de todo eso de enviar a tipos malos y querer conquistar el mundo fue en parte de Dr Cursi  
**  
Mal Ignus: sí!! por su culpa tuve que hacer ese juramento!!!  
  
**(¬¬ por cierto, luego tengo que tener unas palabritas contigo). ¡LINCHENLA! :P  
**  
Uno de los camarógrafos: Sí!!! LÍNCHENLA!!!  
  
Todo el equipo de producción: LÍNCHENLA!!!!  
  
Dra: O.OUU  
  
Morgan: no es nada personal de parte de producción. Es sólo la manía local.  
  
Dra: -.- menos mal.  
  
**¿Porqué los encargados del casting no quieren decir nada?. Segurametne estaban borrachos cuando eligieron a los candidatos UoU (Y no es por insultar a las candidatas (Tomasa y Gabriela) porque a los otros tres no me importa insultarlos)  
**  
Encargados del Casting (EC): [risas-malvadas] no!!  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ no me extrañaría que estuvieran borrachos  
  
EC: n.nU  
  
Uno de los EC: n.nU ya, ya. A ver, quien la quiere?  
  
Jenny: TT-TT ustedes no porque se van de juerga y no me invitan.  
  
**O.o ::Malale azul:: mientras sigues con tu lucha a lo matrix yo no me paso por ahí. (Por cierto, yo siempre me he preguntado como las cucarachas sobreviven a un ataque nuclear pero no al cucal. ¿Que narices tiene el cucal?)  
**  
Morgan: ni idea. Pero sobra decir que yo también acabo fumigada con lo de "mata-cucarachas-a-lo-loco"  
  
**Mal Ignus, bonito nombre. sip, cierto, pobre Desgraciado es mas largo que Ser Maligno, no me había dado cuenta UU  
**  
Mal: n-n gracias, supongo.  
  
**TT.TT Lara no mates a Rogran. (por cierto, o.o ¿porque lo vas a matar en una fiesta?). Es demasido genial para morir. Además, ¿quien ayudara contestar reviews, saldría en Yo-blade 2 y sería un personaje OC con el que da gusto charlar?  
**  
Rogran: exacto! quien sería eso y mucho más??  
  
Morgan: ¬¬U como te soporto?  
  
Rogran: UoU porque tú sí eres masoquista  
  
**Anda, actualiza pronto o tendre que usar mi cartel de neon como amenaza mientras el fantasma-ciclista-haker intenta convencerme de ir a visitar tú ordenador con el tiburon-caja de música que provocaba traumas infantiles UoU **

**Malale  
**  
Jenny: o.oU eso fue una amenaza?? te insolaste otra vez, verdad?  
  
**P.D: ¬¬ Bien, aquí estan las palabritas para al Dra Corazón. Priemro, no deberias desmayarte por tan poco porque aun no me has visto hablar con todo mi bello lexico UoU. ¬¬ y segundo, ¿que caraj""s ha querido decir con eso de "Siempre habrá un par de locas que les gusten los malos tratos"? (Que util es el Copiar/pegar :P) ¬¬# ok, ya me esta cabreando pero basto. Si se cree que soy una panfila masoquista se equivoca. Rogran me cae bien por que es muy majo y nunca lo he visto dañando chicas, así que no lo insulte. Y si en el hipotetico caso de que SI lo hiciera yo misma me lo cargaria. ¬¬# ya me cae muy mal, ea. Le pienso mandar al fantasma-ciclista-haker (FCH: ¡¡YUJU!!. ¡Me voy a casa de Dña. Cursi!).  
  
**Dra: o.oU ... u-u aaaah, ahora comprendo.  
  
Rogran: [sonrisa-de-complicidad] no son masoquistas, más bien son hedonistas  
  
Dra: u-u sí, eso debe ser. Por cierto, te ofrezco mis disculpas  
  
Rogran: ô.ó porque?  
  
Dra: u-u por pedirte ser un caballero cuando no hay damas presentes.  
  
Rogran: u-u aaah, por eso. Sí, es algo muy molesto. Un montón de locas machorras -- no digo que las presentes lo sean -- en aras de la "igualdad", y quieren que uno sea un caballero. Sus disculpas son ampliamente aceptadas.  
  
Morgan: y ahora le toca a Lara  
  
**XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... agh, agh, ya párenles, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ay, dioses, no puedo más, me falta el aire. Lo primero: ¡MIS MÁS GRANDES, CORDIALES Y FABULOSOS SALUDOS PARA MALALE!¡UN BESO, WAPÍSIMA, TÚ SI QUE VALES!  
**  
Jenny: n.n que bueno que se llevan tan bien  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ debería darte vergüenza. Siempre te peleas con la gente a tu alrededor. Aprende de ellas  
  
Morgan: [sonrisa-angelical] pero si no desquitara mis tensiones con la gente de carne y hueso, me desquitaría contigo.  
  
**Pol cielto, ¿te apuntas a formar un club llamado Fanáticas de Jenny y Rogran (me refiero a que los adoramos a ambos, no a que nos guste que hagáis pareja, sin confundir)?  
**  
Morgan: ¬¬ más les vale  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ ya han enredado mucho las cosas, cotilleras... n-n por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran  
  
Jenny: NOOOOOOOO!!!! MAS COSAS DE FANS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rogran: ¬¬U ya supéralo, quieres??  
  
Jenny: TT-TT NO, NO QUIERO!!! FUE HORRIBLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogran y el Equipo de Producción: ¬¬U  
  
Una de las "Todo-lo-hago" (del Equipo de Producción): me asustas...  
  
Jenny: TT-TT es que fue horrible... perdón, ES horrible  
  
Rogran: ¬¬U ... alguien conoce a un buen psicólogo??  
  
Morgan: ¬¬ NO PIENSO IR CON UN PSICOLOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NADA MÁS TE ESCUCHAN PORQUE LES PAGAS, ASÍ QUE SENTIDO TIENE?!?!?!?!  
  
**Lo segundo: ¿te importa si me apunto a la "redecoración" que pensabas hacerle a la sala de la Dra.No-la-aguanta-ni-su-madre-que-en-la-gloria-esté-ya-que-murió-de-un-ataque-al-Corazón? Es que se me ocurrieron un par de ideas para complementar con las paredes, como un sofá hecho de ratas vivas y una alfombra de cucacharas, vivas también y pegadas entre sí. Teñido todo en rojo y negro, obviusly.  
**  
Jenny: ».« wakala!! ya!! ya no se volverán a mencionar las cucarachas aquí!!! ya fue mucho!!!  
  
Morgan: ... pobres ratas. Se van a sentar sobre ellas.  
  
**Y ahora, unas palabras dedicadas a nuestra Dra. Menos Favorita, la Señorita Corazón Podrío (Lara coge aire): MIRA, MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA MENDIGA HIJA DE SU MANDARINA QUE PIS" UNA MIERDA Y FOLL" CON UNA CABRA ENCIA DEL ESTIÉRCOL... se me acabó el aire, por favor no me tengan en cuenta estas palabras, no las digo a menudo... y Rogran, para reanimarla tírale mejor la cubeta entera, no solo el agua... TÚ, ASQUEROSA, SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO MALO Y/U OFENSIVO SOBRE EL HERMOSO, MODESTO Y ADORABLE ROGRAN, TE SACARÉ LAS TRIPAS Y TE AHORCARÉ CON ELLAS DESPUÉS DE EMPALARTE Y... un montón de torturas más w.  
  
**Dra: ¬¬U reitero mis disculpas. En serio se te perdonaría actuar como un patán.  
  
Rogran: -.-U ve? aaah, me he inspirado. "Pero que poca vergüenza, que desfachatez, lo que te voy a decir nadie lo quisiera oír, que por más que yo te quiera y aunque tres mujeres viera, pendenciero y mujeriego lo seré hasta que me muera...." (Café Tacvba, "Desde Cuba")  
  
**¡Mi pobre amigo Mal Ignus! Si es que no hay derecho, mira lo traumado que lo dejaron en el Kinder, pero no te preocupes, mi niño, y olvida cuanto antes a la "rgano Podrío ésa, no te merece. (¡#.# sho también quiero un Sr. Ponejito!)  
  
**Mal: ¬¬ yo no soy el niño de nadie. Nadie me merece. Y EL SR. PONEJITO ES MIO!!! MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!!! [risas-sicoticamente-malvadas]  
  
**¡Gaby, Toma, no podíais caer má bajo!¡No sólo no matáis a esos tres cursis sino que además vais de fiestuki con ellos!¡Eso no está bien!  
**  
Tomasa: ¬¬ me voy de juerga con quien se me da la gana  
  
Gabriela: XD además dan risa.  
  
Tomasa: XD cierto.  
  
**Por suerte, tenéis a un gran experto en muertes para que os aconseje, verdad Rogran-chan, lindo demonio?  
Tranquilo, mi infierno, no pensaba matarte en mi fiesta, nadie morirá. A lo sumo, sufriréis unas taquicardias graves, unos sustos de cagarse por la pata abajo y unas huídas que ni la maratón, pero nada de muertes.  
**  
Rogran: ufff...  
  
Jenny: n-n lo bueno es que yo no me puedo infartar  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ maldita sea tu suerte, Flint  
  
Morgan: [sonrisa-angelical] tiene ciertas ventajas tener un corazón que no late.  
  
Rogran: ¬¬ no se vale.  
  
**Y sin burlarse, Dra. Metiche, o tú también vienes, y te juro que lo que te pasaría a tí sería Mucho menos halagüeño.  
¡Besos y collejas!¡Jenny, Morgan, Rogran, Malale, Mal Ignus, os quiero!  
-w-Besos-w-  
**  
Todos: adiós!

* * *

Y, ahora, un mensajito para alguien que no deja reviews pero que DEBERÍA estar leyendo esto. Sí, me refiero a ti, Linet. Tengo unos mensajes para ti. El Primero: TIENES QUE MANDARNOS TU NUEVA DIRECCION PARA ENVIARTE LO DEL PERIOSKIDO. El Segundo: QUIERO MI POSTAL DE GARFIEEEEEEEEELD!!!!. El Tercero: recuerdas que me dijiste que era una gatita de ojos azules?? Pues tiene los ojos definitivamente amarillos, aparenta ser macho, y NO es un gato. Parece gato, se cree caballo, salta como chango y en realidad es un pollo feo. Tienes idea de la timada que me has puesto? te demandaré por publicidad engañosa. El Cuarto: RESPONDE A TODOS LOS MENSAJES ANTERIORES, PORQUE SI ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTA COSA ES POR TU CAUSA, SO-INGRATA!!! ¬¬### si de por sí te estoy agarrando inquina porque te mandé unos tres mails de esos de "si no me lo devuelves es que no me quieres", o sea que no me quieres y yo tenía toda la razón al pensar que, en efecto, no me querías, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que leas esta cosa, y si te da flojera mandar un mail, aquí abajito hay un recuadrito que dice "Submit Review" y al lado tiene un botoncito que dice "Go"; dále al botoncito y escribe una chorada para corroborar que has leído esta cosa, y si no lo haces enviaré a Mal Ignus y a Rogran a torturarte por toda la eternidad... nah, bromeo. Pero supondré que es porque te has unido a las estadísticas de las muertas de Juárez y voy a deprimir a todo el mundo con el cuento de que te suicidaron. Tienes idea de lo mal que voy a poner a la gente por acá?!?! LOS VOY A MANDAR A SICOTERAPIA!!!!!!!! Así que, por Las Enchiladas Suizas, da señales de vida!!!!.... ô.o creo que me excedí un pelín... bueno, ya que.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	8. Capítulo 8

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII  
  
Que habla del porqué es recomendable hacer las cosas uno mismo  
  
-- Estoy harto -- empieza Sir Mal Ignus Conde De D'Edo -- es hora de resolver esta situación de una vez por todas.  
  
Y, con el relámpago, el humo, el trueno y el temblor acostumbrados, Sir Ignus aparécese frente a los Flower Rangers, quienes, para efectos de la historia, han regresado al bosquecillo donde estaban acampando.  
  
-- Ha llegado su hora, florecitas silvestres  
  
-- ¬¬ a quien le llamaste florecita, pen-------?!?!? -- contraatacó Tomasa (n/a: ¬.¬U quien más podría haber sido?)  
  
-- calla -- dijo Mal Ignus, fastidiado, harto, cansado, agobiado, molesto, fúrico, decidido, eso y muchas otras cosas a la vez -- ya basta de este jueguito estúpido -- suspira y, alzando los brazos, despliega todo su Maléfico Poder, dejando a los Flower Rangers inconscientes. Envolviéndolos en una nube de humo (y acompañado del temblor, el trueno y el relámpago) los teletransportó a la cancha de fútbol de la Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado. Una congregación de alumnos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer se reúne rápidamente, rodeando a los atados rangers y al Maléfico Ente que los mira con acritud, con maldad, con ira, con odio, con desprecio, con repudio, con fastidio, y con muchas otras emociones más.  
  
-- Es hora de que esto acabe. Tú! -- Ignus se dirige a uno de los "estudiantes" -- contacta a la Dra. Corazón. Ya!!  
  
El sujeto obedece sin dilación... En lo que sí se tarda es en encontrar a la Dra. Y, cuando al fin la encuentra, se entera de que está ocupada, así que no le queda más remedio que esperar... y esperar... y esperar... mientras la Dra. atiende a su paciente.  
  
-- No veo porque habrías de estar aquí -- dice sardónicamente la Dra. a su consultante.  
  
-- Ni yo. Pero pensé: "Bueno, hay que darle una oportunidad a la señora", así que aquí estoy.  
  
-- ¿Y bien? ¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
-- bueno -- sonríe burlonamente el consultante -- pensé que alguien con su experiencia ya se habría dado cuenta.  
  
-- evidentemente sí. Lo que quiero saber es porque alguien con tus talentos no lo resuelve por su cuenta. -- contesta la doctora en el mismo tono  
  
-- porque, evidentemente, no he podido hacerlo. -- reconoce el consultante, súbitamente derrotista, al grado de llegar al patetismo.  
  
-- .... mira, lindo, -- dice por fin la Dra, conmovida -- quizá debas intentar de otra manera...  
  
-- de cuál?!?!? -- espeta el paciente, desesperado  
  
-- bueno -- sonríe con complicidad la Dra. -- intenta esto (le entrega un papel.)  
  
-- ............ podría servir. Gracias, Doctora. -- y diciendo esto, el paciente se va, dejando entrar por fin al mensajero.  
  
-- Doctora! -- dice el recién llegado -- acaba de pasar algo horrible!  
  
-- dime, querido  
  
-- es que... mire, de repente llegó este sujeto y. . .  
  
-- oh, ya veo. Mira, tus preferencias no imp. . .  
  
-- NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESO!!!  
  
-- claro, claro -- contesta la Doctora con complicidad (n/a: o con simplicidad, según se vea)  
  
-- Mire, le estoy diciendo que un tal Mal Ignus. . .  
  
-- ¿qué te traes con él? -- le espeta la Dra., súbitamente molesta  
  
-- ... ¬¬ ¿¿me va a dejar hablar??  
  
-- ¬¬ como quieras  
  
-- bueno... -- el mensajero aspira y dice rápidamente -- Sir Ignus tiene atrapados a los Flower Rangers.  
  
-- QUE?!?!?!? Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!?!?!?  
  
-- ¬¬U porque no me dejaba  
  
-- DONDE ESTÁN?!?!?  
  
-- u-u en la cancha de fútbol de la Escuela.  
  
-- Cuál escuela?!?!?!  
  
El mensajero suspira, pone los ojos en blanco y contesta: -- La Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado. (n/a: ¬¬U aún me pregunto porque le puse un nombre tan largo. Podría haberse quedado en "Preparatoria Sto. Tomás De Los Pelos Parados", pero NO!! tenía que poner "Escuela Preparatoria Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado", verdad?!?!? cómo iba a estar en paz sin escribir tremendo chorizote?!? sépanse que siempre lo escribo así, letra por letra, nada de copiar/pegar)  
  
Y así, la Dra. Corazón salió expedita hacia la escuela. Corrió y corrió y corrió y, después de media hora, por fin llegó. Hay que recalcar que la escuela está a la vuelta del consultorio, pero es muuuuuuy grande y la Dra. no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la cancha de fútbol.  
  
-- "y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una, las dos y las treees..." -- canta Sir Ignus, aburrido.  
  
-- DETENTE, ENGENDRO DEL MAL!!!!!!! -- le gritó casi sin aliento la Dra. (n/a: ok, eso fue raro.... Rogran: ¬¬U loca. Estás loca ... ¬¬ cállate, demoñejo.)  
  
-- Ya era hora... -- empezó Sir Mal Ignus, fastidiado. Hizo una pausa, y, con una sonrisa maligna y un brillo perverso en los ojos, dijo: -- ahora puedo proceder a aniquilar a tus florecitas.  
  
-- NO TE ATREVAS!!!!!  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna ¿¿y porqué no habría de hacerlo??  
  
-- porque... porque... porque no quieres hacerlo. Yo sé que... musiquita-sentimental que tú no eres tan malvado como quieres aparentar  
  
-- tú... ¿tú crees eso?  
  
-- Sí, estoy segura!  
  
sonido de disco rayado  
  
-- ¬¬U pobre ilusa.  
  
-- pero... pero...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/SERIE DE FLASHBACKS/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
1.- Mal Ignus a los ocho años. Escuela Primaria Santo Niño De Atocha Lleno De Gracia.  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna ¿listo? -- pregunta a su mejor amigo, Pierre Versus  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna siempre lo estoy. -- contesta éste, y empiezan a atormentar a unas gallinas, llenando el gallinero de graffitis y haciendo un omelet en el piso. Las gallinas nunca volvieron a cloquear, a poner huevos, o a salir del gallinero.  
  
2.- Mal Ignus a los catorce años. Escuela Secundaria Técnica Santa Marta de los Carros Desvalijados (n/a: eso fue totalmente invención mía)  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna ¿listo? -- pregunta a Pierre  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna como siempre. -- le contesta, y empiezan esconder bombas en los retretes del baño de mujeres. La explosión inunda la escuela, y Corazón queda llena de pies a cabeza no sólo de agua, sino también de otras cosas innombrables. (n/a: XP KE AZKO!!!!! COMO PUDE ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ?!?!? EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?!?!?!)  
  
3.- Mal Ignus a los 18 años. Escuela Preparatoria San Nicoláis Ni Meneáis Ni Licuáis Y Se Os Asientái El Chocolatáis (n/a: otro santoral original n-n)  
  
-- sonrisa-maligna es hora. -- libera su Maligna Aura en la guardería de al lado de la escuela, y todos los bebés se ponen a llorar al mismo tiempo. Las niñeras no saben que hacer. Les dan los biberones. No funciona. La leche, misteriosamente, se ha vuelto jocoque. Intentan llamar su atención con bailes y canciones y demás cosas ridículas que hace uno para que un bebé deje de llorar. No funciona. Les dan juguetes. No funciona. Les revisan el pañal. Tampoco funciona. Los cargan. Tampoco funciona. Intentan sacarles el aire. No funciona. Les sale el vómito, no el aire. Al final, las niñeras acabaron llorando y los bebés viéndolas con cara de "¿qué?"  
  
4.- Mal Ignus a los 23 años. Universidad De Especialidades Anímicas Excelsísima Virgen de las Catacumbas  
  
-- Y ahora -- dice el director de la Universidad De Especialidades Anímicas -- el Súmmum Cum Laude en la rama de Malevolencia Antagónica les dirigirá a sus compañeros unas palabras.  
  
Vítores. Mal Ignus, con toga y birrete, sube al estrado.  
  
-- Ésta quizá sea la última vez que los vea. Y doy gracias por ello -- más vítores. -- Compañeros, la Malevolencia es una carrera muy agradable, gratificante, remunerada y demandada. Lástima que los mejores exponentes de ella sean ustedes, porque harán quedar mal a tan noble arte -- vítores. -- Pero recuerden: no importa que tan mal hagan su trabajo, siempre seremos mejores que los perdedores que eligieron la carrera de Consejería Dulcesca, o, como todos los demás la conocemos, Cursilería Apestosa -- vítores de los Malevolentes y miradas indignadas de los Cursileros Apestosos, entre los cuales estaba, obviamente, la Dra. Corazón. -- Y a ellos les digo: PÚDRANSE!! -- Vítores a todo lo que da. -- ya, terminé. -- baja del estrado.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIN DE LA SERIE DE FLASHBACKS/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
-- No! siempre has fingido, yo lo sé!  
  
-- ¬¬U insisto, eres una pobre ilusa.  
  
Y aquí lo dejamos por hoy.  
  
-- Qué te pasa?!?! -- le espeta el director al insulso narrador  
  
Pues ya, ya se acabó el programa  
  
-- para una vez que se ponía interesante... -- susurra el productor.  
  
-- hey! ya nos podemos ir?? -- pregunta Tomasa  
  
-- eeeh... déjame pensar.... no -- le responde el director -- se quedarán ahí amarrados hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
-- QUÉ?!?!?!?!?  
  
El Equipo de Producción se ríe maléficamente. 


	9. Capítulo 9

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO IX  
  
Que habla del porqué es aconsejable tergiversar las cosas.  
  
-- Y ahora -- dijo Sir Mal Ignus -- es hora de que mueran, "Florecitas"... risas-malvadas  
  
-- No si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto!! -- exclamó la Dra. Corazón.  
  
-- ¬.¬U adivina qué? no puedes hacer nada -- le contesta Sir Ignus, desplegando su Maligna Aura y dejándola en las mismas condiciones que a los Rangers, sólo que también la amordazó para que no dijera nada que pudiera enfermarlo.  
  
Y Mal se la pasa a Bermúdez. Bermúdez hace una finta y burla a la defensa del equipo contrario. Se va, se va, se va... la pasa de regreso para Aréchiga. Aréchiga ataca. Imparable, Aréchiga!!!... Aréchiga corre, y corre, y corre, la defensa lo intercepta, pasa atrás a Martínez, Martínez la regresa a Aréchiga, Aréchiga remata!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ARÉCHIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- ¬¬U podrías fijarte en lo que estás haciendo? -- pregunta el director  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeh... perdón  
  
-- ¬¬ no veas fútbol a la hora de trabajo (n/a: ¬¬ y si no lo ves nunca, tanto mejor)  
  
Bueno... Dos outs, dos strikes, casa llena, empate y estamos en la parte baja de la novena entrada. Estrada prepara su lanzamiento...  
  
-- ¬¬#### BASTA!!! ESTÁS DESPEDIDO!!!!!  
  
¬¬ vale. Mire lo que me importa (el narrador se va)  
  
-- MALDITA SEA!! PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS QUEDAMOS SIN NARRADOR?!?!? -- pregunta exasperado el director.  
  
-- oh, y ahora, quién podrá ayudarnos? -- pregunta el productor.  
  
-- U-U Problema X-5469. Narrador faltante. Soluciones: contratar otro Narrador o pedirle al anterior que regrese. -- recita Morgan como si fuera una computadora.  
  
-- NO ME VOY A REBAJAR A PEDIRLE A AQUEL IMBÉCIL QUE REGRESE!!! -- exclama el Director, fúrico.  
  
-- U-U Plan de Contingencia Emergente: En espera de autorización.  
  
-- HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO SOLUCIONA ESTO!!!  
  
-- U-U Solicitud Aprobada. Plan de Contingencia Emergente: En proceso. (hablando normalmente) ROGRAN!!! C'MON P'ACA!!!  
  
-- qué quieres??  
  
-- eres el nuevo narrador.  
  
-- ¬¬ orden, petición o pregunta?  
  
-- orden.  
  
-- ¬¬U y si no me da la gana obedecer??  
  
-- ¬¬ no me retes.  
  
-- u-u bien... de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer  
  
Y volvamos con los Flower Rangers, que están a punto de estirar la pata por causas completamente naturales... sí, es absolutamente natural que, si te matan, te mueras. No veo lo antinatural ahí, así que quiten esas caras. Mal Ignus ríe malignamente y reúne todo su maléfico poder en su mano, así como si fuera un kame-hame-ha.  
  
-- ¿Y bien? -- pregunta, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica -- ¿quien será el primero?  
  
Evidentemente no recibe respuesta. Los Flower Rangers no son estúpidos, aunque a veces lo parezcan.  
  
-- vamos, no es nada personal. Prometo que no dolerá... sonrisa-maligna mucho  
  
-- mmmmh... ¿cuál fue exactamente tu juramento? -- pregunta Gabriela  
  
-- fue... un momento, ¿cómo sabes lo del juramento?  
  
-- Leí el libreto  
  
-- Ah, vale. Fue... "perseguiré y daré muerte a los Flower Rangers doquiera y cuandoquiera que aparezcan, y que la cursilería enfermiza me alcance si no lo cumplo"  
  
-- ah, ya... ya va... ¿y quien dijo que nosotros éramos los Flower Rangers?  
  
-- ¿qué? -- pregunta mosqueado Sir Mal Ignus Conde de D'Edo (n/a: n-n me encanta usar su nombre completo)  
  
-- Así es. Nosotros no somos los Flower Rangers -- terció Cossy, con un tono de voz... varonil?!?!?  
  
-- Entonces quiénes demonios son?!?!?! -- inquiere Sir Ignus.  
  
-- Somos un grupo de agentes secretos de la Fuerza Anti-Cursilería (FAC), que vinimos especialmente para arrestar a la Dra. Corazón -- responde Agapito  
  
-- ¬¬ y por qué no lo habían dicho antes?!?!  
  
-- ¬¬ porque nos estuviste atacando con un montón de mutantes locos, so-tarado -- le responde Tomasa  
  
-- ya va... (con un movimiento de su mano, la mordaza de la Dra desaparece) ¿qué tienes que decir?  
  
-- que... que yo... yo... LOS ODIO, IMPOSTORES!!! (se echa a llorar melodramáticamente)  
  
-- bien -- suspira Sir Ignus -- eso significa que no puedo matarlos. Siento haber interferido en el cumplimiento de su deber -- y, con otro movimiento de su mano, libera a los Flower... ejem, a los Agentes de la FAC -- bien, me voy  
  
-- Un momento, Sir Ignus -- dice Margarito -- usted también está bajo arresto  
  
-- ¿yo...? ¿por qué?  
  
-- Por entorpecer una investigación judicial.  
  
-- Pero... pero. . .  
  
Y aquí dejamos esto por hoy. ¿Cuántos años le darán a la Dra. Corazón por el terrible delito de ser cursilera? ¿Podrá Mal Ignus librarse de los cargos de entorpecimiento de las labores oficiales que se le imputan con justa razón? ¿porqué me dejaron aquí solito? ¿será acaso porque todo el Equipo de Producción es Malvado? ¿todos son Ruines y Perversos? ¿se van de juerga y no invitan? ¿comen tacos y no convidan? y, encima, ¿dejan solo al inocente narrador que ni narrador quería ser para simplificarse la vida? ¬¬ PAGARÁN!!!!!!!!! Ah, por cierto, me dijeron que les dijera que a lo mejor el próximo capítulo será el último, y que tal vez haya un epílogo. No se sabe. Ahora sí, me voy yo también, no sin antes hacer un pequeño desperfecto en la escenografía para que el Equipo de Producción pase unos cuantos problemas risas-malvadas. Adieu!... no, esperen. Falta dar contestación a los bienamados reviews. n-n sí, contestaré yo solito risas-malvadas Venga, comencemos con... Malale, que otra vez dejó el review más rápida y velozmente  
  
_**¡Hola, hola y hola a to quisqui del lugar!. ¡Y mis mas especiales "holas" para Jenny, Rogran, Morgan-san y Lara! (¡¡Lara, majisima, gracias por el fabuloso saludo!! O ¡y la que vale eres tú!)  
**_  
Rogran: Holas!  
  
_**XD hay, ya, de verdad es que tú si que sabes como alegrarme el día xDD. ¡Me alegro tnato de que actualizaras!. Estó me ira de como medicina para lo que sea que estoy incubando (¬¬ maldigo lo que sea que sera que tengo, como siga asi me fastidiare a mi misma mi cumpleaños TOT)  
**_  
Rogran: ... mmmh... bueno, dicen que la risa es una buena medicina, pero creo que esto es el colmo  
  
_**Aw, Mal. No has aprendido nada de la Ley de Murphy. Obvio que para uan vez que apuestes a America ellos perderan. (Si lo que más les gusta es joder ¬¬). Aunque claro, el aburrimiento es TAN malo.  
**_  
Rogran: sí, el muy inocente  
  
_**Al finals los cinco se van a ahcer amigos del alma y todo. Bueno, si le quitan lo pavo a Cossy, Margarito y Agapito servirá para algo.  
**_  
Rogran: ... que trauma el tuyo de adivinar lo que va a suceder en los fics. Deja que te sorprendan, niña!  
  
_**O Gabriela, que pedazo de feurza. ¬¬ malditos jueces  
**_  
Rogran: sí, es la ídola de todos por aquí. XD aunque la pobre ha tenido que cargar toda clase de cosas... u-u la ayudaría, pero... XD creo que le estorbaría más de lo que la "ayudaría"... Y SI!!! LOS JUECES SON UNOS MALDITOS VENDIDOS!!!  
  
_**(TOT tampoco le dieron una puntuacion merecida al Equipo español de gimnasia ritmica ¬¬ con lo bien que hicieron el ejercicio de aro y pelota (me traume con la solimpiadas, ¿pero quien no?. ¬ tengo unas ganas de ver las de Pekín). ¿Lo pasaste muy mal en la marina? (¬¬ Marines, me los conozco yo bien a los muy #)  
  
No, Jenny. No estoy insolada de verdad U. Se que lo parece, pero no hay sol,  
no puedo insolarme ni aunque quiera. Estoy fatal, simplemente. Recuerda, nunca me hagas caso, escepto el dái que te diga que lo hagas n-n  
  
**_Rogran: vale, se lo diré, cuando ella y el equipo de producción regresen... ¡-¡ me dejaron solito en este gigantesco set lleno de cosas que me dijeron que no tocara...  
  
_**Lara, aceptaría eso del club de fans, peor será mejor dejarlo porque a Jenny le va a dar algo (¿Pero que te ha pasado, mujer? O-o¿?).  
**_  
Rogran: u-u es una laaaaaaaaarga historia muy confusa. Siempre que intento que me la cuente, suelta un montón de sandeces y se deprime y se pone a discutir con ella misma y se pone a jurar y a regañarse y a arañar paredes y un montón de cosas sin sentido que ni yo entiendo. Lo único que entiendo es que ella tampoco entiende completamente.  
  
_**Y si buscais un psicologo yo sirvo, que creo que estudiare esa carrera (que bonito, una loca como yo estudiando psicología para curar a gente que seguraemtne estén mas cuerdos que ella n-n).  
**_  
Rogran: vale, le digo. Pero si te destroza el consultorio y te enloquece más no digas que no te lo advertí u-u.  
  
_**¡Y claro que te dejaría participar en la remodelación!. (eso si, mientras este yo en el lugar nada de cucarachas (Las traes cuando me vaya) ..  
**_  
Rogran: terminé!! ahora, a Lara  
  
_**TTTT... TTTT...  
  
Luarnim: óô qué te pasa? ¿No deberías estar riéndote como psicópata?  
  
TTTT chí...  
  
Luarnim: ¿Entonces?  
  
Es que... es que... TTTTsnif... ¡NADIE ME QUIERE!¡BUA!  
  
Luarnim: ¿óô?  
  
¡CHI!¡TTTT NADIE ME QUIERE!¡MIRA SI NO EN LAS CONTESTACIONES! La órgano Podrío ni se inmuta con mi léxico, Rogran pasa de mí,  
  
**_Rogran: ô.o pasé de ti?? cuando?? ni cuenta me di... es que estaba muy concentrado en los tacos...  
  
_**Mal Ignus me malinterpreta, Gaby y Toma caen cada vez más bajo amigándose con las florecitas... para que seguir úù?  
  
¡Adiós, Jenny-Morgan, conoceros me hizo feliz!  
¡Adiós, Rogran, demonio adorable, ya no tendrás a quién malinterpretar y agradecer que te llame para los fics!  
¡Adiós, Gaby y Toma, ya no podré aconsejaros sobre cómo matar a las flores cursis!  
¡Adiós, Mal Ignus, buen amigo que me malinterpreta!  
¡Adiós, Doctora Cursi Metiche, púdrete y ya no jodas más al personal!  
¡Adiós a todos en éste mi último review para vosotros!  
  
¡MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Picasteis, juajajajajaja!  
  
**_Rogran: U-U a decir verdad, no  
  
_**¡No os libraréis de mí! ¡Seguiré atormentándoos hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión! Jajaja, bueno, Jenny, ya que tú no quieres fans, restrijamos el club a Rogran solo. ¿De acuerdo, Malale?  
  
**_Rogran: n-n sí, adelante.  
  
_**No, mujer, no voy a matar a Rogran en una fiesta. Por cierto, ¿te apetece venir? ¡Es para celebrar mi cumple -w-! Te aseguro que será muy divertida. De acuerdo, cucarachas fuera. ¿Prefieres las chinches? (concuerdo con malale. ¿Por qué los insectos sobreviven a un ataque nucler pero no al cucal y a los insecticidas? ¿Que demonios llevan esos frascos? Por cierto. ¿Nadie se ha parado a pensar que los virus también sobreviven a un ataque nuclear o a un viaje espacial estando pegados por la parte exterior de la nave pero no a los antibióticos?¿Somos conscientes de lo que nos estamos metiendo en el cuerpo?)  
  
**_Rogran: ... por eso prefiero la medicina homeopática. Porque nomás es puro alcoholito con extractos de hierba, osea que casi casi es como si te hubieras bebido medio vasito de un licor debilillo.  
  
_**Ah, y Dra. Insoportable, que a USTED la insultemos así no significa que no sepamos comportarnos como unas damas. Que lo seamos o no ya es otra cosa. Y recuerde que si le decimos esas cosas es por algo (Porque la odiamos, por cursi, por alcahueta, por metiche, por pija, por crea-traumas infantiles, por pesada, por insoportable, por burra, por cazurra, por tonta, por rosa y un larguísimo etcétera) Ignus, ya pareces Rogran con eso de malinterpretarme.  
**_  
Rogran: ... será buen momento para decirte que las malinterpretaciones eran broma?  
  
_**1º: ya sé que no eres el niño de nadie, éso es sólo una experesión. 2º: no quiero a TU Sr. Ponejito quiero UN Sr. Ponejito para mí. Es una cuestión gramatical.  
Toma, eso no te lo discuto, pero de entre los 6.0 millones de personas que hay en el planeta... ¿por qué con esos tres cursis? Por mucha risa que den, ¿habéis pensado en vuestra reputación? ¿Que pensáis que pensará la gente si os ve con ellos?  
  
**_Rogran: ... sin comentarios. Venga, aquí entre nos, el trío de cursis son simpaticones. Y no son tan cursis como aparentan. Más bien son muy payasos y teatreros. Ya, por las Enchiladas Suizas, ya se va a acabar la serie, ya perdónales la vida...  
  
_**¡Os quiero, Jenny-Morgan, Rogran, Malale, MalIgnus! ¡Besos y tortas!  
-w-Besos-w-  
**_  
Rogran: igualmente. n-n TERMINÉ!!! Adieu! 


	10. Capítulo 10

DISCLAIMER: Lo único de este fic que no me pertenece es la idea de cinco payasos en trajes ridículos luchando por salvar el mundo, y la idea de escribir sobre eso.  
  
Esto es ficción, cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.  
  
FLOWER RANGERS!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO X  
  
Que habla de la utilidad de las palancas.  
  
Y así, Sir Ignus y la Dra. fueron conducidos por El Grupo de Agentes de la FAC a las oficinas de dicha Organización, donde fueron interrogados y puestos en custodia. Después, se les llevó a juicio. La Dra. Corazón fue hallada culpable de todos los cargos, pero le redujeron la condena porque era evidente que no estaba del todo en sus cabales y porque, de cualquier manera, ningún mortal puede cumplir una condena de 243 años. Vamos, era ilógico. Su abogado apeló tantas veces que si me pagaran la mitad de mi sueldo por cada... un momento! acabo de recordar que no me pagan!  
  
-- ¿Alguna queja? -- pregunta el Director  
  
No, ninguna. No es como si hiciera esto por afán de lucro ... sonrisa-maligna ¿alguien sabe lo que es lucro? Anótenlo en su diccionario fiscal... XD las caras que ponen...  
  
-- Calla!!  
  
-- No nos interesa!!  
  
-- A ti quién te habló?!?!?  
  
-- Aaaish...  
  
-- Mmmh!  
  
-- Púdrete!!  
  
-- ... LÍNCHENLO!!!  
  
o.O ... bueno, ya... era una broma...  
  
-- Rogran, Rogran, Rogran... -- dice Jenny, meneando la cabeza -- nunca le recuerdes a este Equipo de Producción a esas personitas odiosas que detestamos en la realidad. Bastante tenemos con aguantarlas ahí como para tener que aguantarlas en la ficción.  
  
Oh, por favor! está bien que el Equipo de Producción se base en personas reales, pero, en todo caso, eres TÚ la única que se entera de esto, y, a lo mucho, Nakuru.  
  
-- ... ¿podríamos continuar? -- pregunta el Director  
  
Sí, claro... ¿en qué estábamos? ah, sí. Las 250 000 000 apelaciones y objeciones del abogado de la Doc... que no sirvieron de mucho. Ahora, el asunto de Mal Ignus fue muy poco interesante. Todo se solucionó con una multa y una solemne promesa de no volver a interferir (a sabiendas, claro) en los asuntos de la FAC, ni de revelar su existencia ni su ubicación, y todas esas cosas que pueden obligar a prometer a uno... pero después de arduas investigaciones, nos enteramos de que la multa fue de... (interferencia), pero la rebajaron a... (se cae uno de los reflectores con un gigantesco estruendo) ... ya no hacen los reflectores como antes... bueno... el antagonista favorito de las... tres-pero-deberían-ser-cuatro lectoras de esto se salvó por una módica cantidad, se retiró a su palacio en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, contentándose con vivir de las ganancias que le reportaban unas empresillas desconocidas... creo que una se llamaba... Microsofás, o algo así... y una de "Caco-Loco" ... y una... estoooo... era un nombre complicado... PanaSéneca o algo así.  
  
Y con esto se da por terminada esta cosa proclamada "Flower Rangers", que no resultó ser como había sido planeada en un principio, sino todo lo contrario, pero que resultó ser justo del tamaño que había sido pensada. No habrá epílogo, pero por lo que sé. . .  
  
-- NO DES ADELANTOS!! -- exclama el productor -- ¬¬ termina de una vez  
  
ok, ya va... buenas noticias! Yoblade ya está cocinándose y en menos de lo que dicen "aleluya!" lo tendrán servido en la mesa. Pero antes, procederemos a responder los reviews por última vez, empezando por Malale  
  
_**OO Whats?!. Pe... pero que?! XD jajajajajajaja ¿Pero sabeis que es lo que habeis hecho, por favor?! XD ¡Esto es una locura!.  
**_  
Eq de Prod: o.O qué?!?!?  
  
_**Bueno, el saludo. ¡¡Hola Rogran, hola Lara!! (Ehy, son los unicos que estaban aquí antes UoU (Pobeshito Rogran, lo explotais y lo abandonais solito en un gran sitio donde no no le dejan tocar nada ;; no teneis corazon))  
**_  
Director: (sonrisa maligna) no, no tenemos corazón.  
  
Jenny: ¬.¬ además, lo de no tocar nada no le importó mucho.  
  
Rogran: UoU venganza, se llama venganza.  
  
_**Osea, que Cossy, Agapito y Margarito estaban fingiendo XD ¡pues son unos actores estupendos!. ô-ò ¿uh, Rogrna, ¿yo adivino las cosas que suceden en los fics? Ahora me entero UU  
**_  
_**Hay que ver Mal, que alumno modelo eras eh? xD. ¡¡Enseñame!! XD  
**_  
Mal: UoU hay que ser dotado de nacimiento y saber encontrar la vocación adecuada  
  
Jenny: OoO enséñame a encontrar la vocación adecuada, sensei  
  
Mal: UoU necesitas dedicar un buen rato de tiempo al análisis introspectivo de tus gustos, aptitudes y...  
  
Jenny: u.uU ya valió. Llevo haciendo eso desde que tengo memoria y aun no llego a una conclusión.  
  
_**¡¡Lara, hagamos una fiesta, han detendido a Dña Cursi!!. (por cierto, no digas que te vas ni en broma ;; te hecharia mucho de menos). ¡¡Ahh, y FELICIDADES!! (No se si adelantadas o atrasadas, pero no importa :P (por cierto, hoy también es mi cumpelaños U shi, 11-S, todo lo malo suele ocurrir un once, el numero de la mala suerte no es el 13)).  
**_  
Todos los presentes: n-n felicidades!!!  
  
Jenny: n-n venga, pasan peores cosas los martes 17. û-u aunque no niego que sea curioso el asunto... no, esperen, es absolutamente normal. Miles de personas nacieron un 11 de sept.  
  
_**¡Gracias por invitarme, claro que ire!. Y me quedo mas tranquila si no matas a Rogran-kun (iba a ponerte -chan, pero tienes cerca de 600 años de vida, dudo que te pegue el sufijo de "pequeño")  
**_  
Rogran: n-n sí, yo también me quedo más tranquilo. ¬¬U cierto, no me queda el tal "chan", a menos que me lo diga alguien más viejo que yo... ô.o cierto! oye, Lara, cuántos...? u-u espera. Preguntar eso es de mal gusto. Olvídenlo  
  
_**Bueno, yo quiero ver lo que va a pasara pronto, eh? no me dejes con al intriga, que la intriga es muy mala, provoca sufrimiento inecesario, dolor de estomago y ataques al corazon UoU  
**_  
Jenny: ô.o no sabía que fuera tan peligrosa...  
  
_**Se despide:  
Malale  
  
P.D: ¡Pu$¬&s jueces! ¡¡Y pu$¬&s de !!. Me he dado cuenta de que no te mandaron mi anterior review completo ¬¬  
  
**_Rogran: sí, ya decía yo que faltaba la despedida  
  
_**P.P.D: humm, una pregunta, ¿a donde se fueron todos?  
  
**_Eq. de Prod.: pueeeeeeeeees....  
  
Jenny: fuimos a reunir fondos porque ya nos estábamos quedando en números rojos  
  
Director: ¬¬# y cuando volvimos, notamos que Rogran había dañado la escenografía, reborujado el vestuario de los rangers, desatornillado las sillas, desarmado las cámaras, quitado los focos de los reflectores, barajado los libretos, escondido el papel de baño, saboteado la refrigeración, descompuesto la máquina de refrescos y vaciado la de café, se había comido todos los chocolates que tenía en mi oficina, había llenado de graffitis la puerta y había llenado todo el set de palomas y otras aves que llenaron todo de sus excrementos.  
  
Rogran: UoU ay, ya. No sean quejosos. Lo bueno es que no se enteraron de que en el maquillaje puse polvos pica-pica.  
  
Agentes de la FAC: O.OU  
  
Rogran: n-n era broma  
  
Jenny: prosigamos. Veamos que aconteció con Lara  
  
_**Luarnim: Este... muy buenas, queríamos preguntaros si sabéis donde anda nuestra amita.  
**_  
Rogran: ¬¬U pues si ustedes no saben, nosotros tampoco  
  
_**Logan: ¡Sí! Es hora de poner los reviews (sentimos la tardanza, problemas familiares) y no aparece.  
  
Buenas (la voz de Lara se oye acercándose y entra por la puerta)...  
  
Luarnim/Logan: oo! ¡A... a... amita!  
  
¿Qué? Ah, ya. ¿Es por la ropa? (hay que resaltar que Lara trae puestos unos pantalones negros sueltos, una camiseta negra con las llamas del infierno y una foto de Rogran en pose sexy, además en la parte trasera de la camiseta llevaba escrito con letras góticas "Rogran, the best devil". Para completar, luce en la frente una banda ancha en la que va escrito "C. F. ROGRAN-fundadora y líder" y un símbolo demoníaco) Es que ya terminé el papeleo. ¡Doy por inaugurado el club de Rogran! Malale, te he enviado un paquete con tu camiseta y tu banda, debería haberte llegado, ya me avisarás.  
**_  
Rogran: ... definitivamente es una fan  
  
Jenny: n-n alguien se está arrepintiendo de darles permiso, o me equivoco?  
  
Rogran: UoU te equivocas. Pero me pregunto de donde sacaron esa foto...  
  
_**Uh... lástima, la Organo Podrío y Mal Ignus no leyeron mis mensajes... y yo ue quería haceros creer que sí me iba úù. Cachis... ¿Conque eran broma? Rogran-chan, tu sentido del humor es deliciosamente retorcido. ¡Por eso te adoramos!¡SALVE, ROGRAN!¡SALVE, ROGRAN!¡LOOR A LA CRIATURA MÁS HERMOSA DEL INFIERNO!  
**_  
Rogran: ... ok, creo que empieza a exagerar con su sinceridad  
  
Jenny: n-n alguien se está arrepintiendo  
  
Rogran: ».« no!! ya deja eso!!!  
  
Eq de Prod: n-n se está arrepintiendo...  
  
Rogran: ».« cállense!!  
  
_**Bah, venga, perdono a las florecitas. ¡Son unos actorazos!¡Chicos, siento haberos chinchado, merecéis mi respeto!  
**_  
Cossy: U-U se tardó, pero valió la pena  
  
Agapito: U-U estamos entrenados para soportarlo todo  
  
Margarito: U-U sí, eso mismo  
  
_**¡Fuerzas anti-cursilería! Mola. Por cierto, me preguntaba una cosa... si nos apegamos a la serie original, Cossy y Gaby deberían ser pareja (son el rosa y la azul, ¿no?), ya que Agapito y Margarito lo son.  
**_  
Agentes de la FAC: ...  
  
Jenny: ¬¬U no nos apegamos a la serie original. La supuesta relación entre Agapito y Margarito era parte de la farsa  
  
_**Mal Igny, me encantó tu carrera escolar. ¡Eras el puto amo XD (gomen nasai, es una frase de aquí)!  
**_  
Ignus: ¬¬## NO-JUEGUES-CON-MI-NOMBRE!!!  
  
_**¡Jenny, me encantó tu santoral!¡Tienes que elaborar más y publicarlos!  
**_  
Jenny: n-n gracias. Me quemé el coco pensando en eso.  
  
_**¡Tiene razón Malale! ¡Pobre Rogra!¡No tenéis corazón, dejarlo ahí solito!¡Yo os torturo!  
**_  
Director: huy, que miedo.  
  
Una de las Maquillistas: "Tengo frío el corazón pero la ver..."  
  
Jenny: u-u creo que ya captaron la idea  
  
La Maquillista: no seas aguafiestas!  
  
Jenny: soy aguafiestas si se me da la gana  
  
_**¡Sí, Malale!¡Fiesta!¡La detuvieron, la detuvieron...! Yo me encargo del plasma y los refrescos. ¿Te encargas tú de las pizzas? ¡Y vosotros, Jenny, Rogran y cía, estáis invitados!  
  
**_Director: U-U muchas fiestas.  
  
Productor: U-U ya tenemos muchas otras a cuales ir  
  
Rogran: ú-ù y a mí me van a dejar aquí.  
  
Jenny: ¬¬ te lo mereces por arruinar todo  
  
_**XD jajaja, tranquila que no me voy, fue para ver si picaran. ¡o/o oh, me ruborizas!¡Dices que me echarías de menos!¡Yo también a tí!¡Te quero mucho, wapísima!¡Feliz cumpleaños, y gracias! Jajaja, pues ya estás apuntada. ¡Pásate un día por mi site y échale un vistazo a mi cumplefic! Así ya te haces una idea. Por cierto, tenemos que hacer una colecta para pagar la fianza de Ignus, pobrecillo. **_

_**¡AJÁ! ¡Te pillé, Dra. ursi!¡No es que Ignus te amara, es que tú le amas a él y no lograste superar eltrauma de que él no te correspodiera!  
  
**_Jenny: o.o lo comprendiste... LO COMPRENDISTE!!! ALGUIEN COMPRENDIO TODO ESTE ASUNTO!!! WIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Eq de Prod: o.O de eso se trataba?  
  
Rogran: o.O que mente tan retorcida...  
  
_**¡Pobre Ignus! Venga, FACs, liberadlo. **_

_**¡Besos y abrazos para Jenny-Morgan, Malale, Rogran, Gaby, Toma y los florecitas!¡Os quero!¡Seguid con nosotros! **_

_**-w-Besos-w-  
**_  
Jenny: listo! y, ahora sí:  
  
"Éstas han sido las hazañas del Ser Maligno

Y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción"  
  
Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!!


End file.
